Un chat et deux flocons
by Iferil
Summary: Féline est une jeune fille amoureuse au nom étrange qui rêve souvent. Jack est une jeune homme aux cheveux étranges qui profite à fond de la vie. Qu'adviendra-t-il de cette étrange alchimie? Jack x OC, où Jack Frost est un être humain. Passez par ici si ça vous tente!
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! XD

Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire ! C'était un de mes projets pour l'été, et j'en suis enfin venue à bout ! Au départ, je comptais en faire un one-shot, mais comme c'est trop long, je couperais ce texte en trois parties. Voici donc la première. Cette histoire est une romance pure et dure, je suis pas trop habituée à écrire ça, donc j'y ai rajouté une petite touche d'humour.

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire,même les scènes embarrassantes, et à construire mon OC (other character, je crois que ça veut dire, donc les personnages que l'on a inventé). X) Je publierai toutes les semaines (ce qui est plus court que pour ma fanfic principale, étrangement).

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review ! Ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir.

Et n'oublions pas la disclaimer : les personnages de Rise of the guardians ne m'appartienne pas.

Voilà ! Sur ce : Bonne lecture !

Je m'appelle Féline. Bah oui, c'est le début de l'histoire, vous ne me connaissez pas et il faut bien que je me présente. Et puis, vous vous demandez sûrement à quoi ressemble une fille avec un prénom aussi bizarre.

Alors: je suis grande, aux alentours d'un mètre soixante dix, j'ai des cheveux noirs souvent tressés et raides (sauf après les tresses bien entendu). D'ailleurs, je suis la seule à avoir les cheveux noirs de ma classe. J'ai des yeux verts dont je suis assez fière (même si c'est pas moi qui ai décidé) et une peau plutôt bronzée. J'ai un corps de nageuse et je suis plutôt fine, à vrai dire. Je suis une fille parfaitement normale, du moins je pense.

Ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas de mon entourage. Car voyez-vous, dans ma classe, il y a Jack Frost. Aaaah...Jack Frost.

Il a des cheveux très indisciplinés, blancs comme la neige, et je me dis toujours qu'ils doivent être très doux au toucher. Il a des yeux bleus comme la glace, perçants, rieurs, amusés, joueurs...je me demande même s'il n'y aurait pas des flocons dans ses iris hypnotiques. Il a une peau très pâle, immaculée, sans aucune imperfection. Tout le contraire de moi, en somme.

Il clame à qui veut l'entendre que sa saison préférée est l'hiver, ce dont plus personne ne doute.

Contrairement à la plupart des garçons de la classe, il a une silhouette toute fine, qui le rend agile et souple. Moi, c'est ce que je préfère. Pas besoin d'avoir des pectoraux sur développés! Contrairement à ma meilleure amie, qui tripe sur les mecs aux muscles bien visibles. Jack Frost est le ''Troublemaker'' de la classe. Il fait des bêtises, joue des farces, taquine et passe son temps à faire des blagues, mais même les profs ne lui veulent pas. Il est bien trop beau. Même si je ne crois pas que ce soit la raison pour laquelle les profs l'aiment bien...

Personne, à part moi, et peut-être ma sœur, ne sait la passion secrète qui m'anime pour lui. Oui parce que c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner je pense, je suis amoureuse de lui.

Malheureusement, je ne fais pas partie du cercle assez fermé des ''Légendes'', composé de Bunny, le surnom d'Aster, un gars aux cheveux gris fan de chocolat, de carottes -qu'il testent souvent ensemble, ça fait un drôle de mélange- et de peinture, qui a dû être un lapin dans une autre vie. Sab, diminutif de Sébastien, un petit bonhomme tout rond, rêveur et muet, qui s'endort souvent en classe. Tatiana, une fille surexcitée qui aime les plumes, les couleurs -donc les plumes colorées encore plus- et veut devenir dentiste. Et bien sûr, Jack Frost.

Mon dieu, il est tellement mignon, craquant, sexy! Je sais qu'il est déjà sorti avec plein de filles, même s'il n'en parle pas trop, et qu'il n'est pas très sérieux. Je ne suis qu'une amie, Mais je m'en fiche. Je donnerais mon âme pour un de ses regards. Ou un de ses sourires. Il a de ces sourires! Ils sont tour à tour joueurs, moqueurs, provocateurs, et... Voilà, quoi!

En ce moment même, nous sommes en cours de maths. Je suis assise à côté de Valérie, ma meilleure amie, au deuxième rang.

Valérie est une fille adorable, bien plus fine que moi -elle est très svelte et pourtant engouffre tout ce qu'elle veut-, très futée, qui veut devenir peintre. On s'adore et elle me considère comme une petite sœur à protéger. Je vous jure, y a des jours où elle ressemble à un vrai chien de garde.

Dès le premier jour, Jack a été déplacé au premier rang, dans ma diagonale. Et comme il se retourne tout le temps pour discuter avec Bunny qui est au fond, j'ai souvent l'occasion d'admirer ses yeux si attractifs.

Mais bon, là, je ne l'admire pas trop, parce qu'il parle à Bunny et si je le fixe trop, il va se poser des questions. Alors j'écris plein de petits cœurs avec JF à l'intérieur comme Jack Frost dans mon cahier, parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas m'en empêcher.

Sauf que comme l'amour rend idiot, j'ai oublié que c'est Valérie à côté de moi. Alors forcément, elle jette un œil à mon cahier.

-C'est qui, 'J'?» demande-t-elle

Je comprends aussitôt qu'elle a vu les cœurs. Zut! Je me jette sur mon cahier pour les cacher -je sais, c'est inutile, elle les a déjà vus-, avant de tilter un truc.

-J? j'ai pas mis que J, je corrige comme une idiote.

-Bah si, regarde!»

Elle prend mon crayon et fait deux petites flèches. L'une indique le J avec un point d'interrogation, et l'autre pointe le F avec ''Féline'' inscrit dessus. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire et soupire de soulagement.

-Alors, c'est qui? insiste-t-elle.

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, par ici?»

Mon dieu, je fonds! Jack Frost vient de se tourner vers nous! Sa voix est chaude, profonde et envoûtante...

-Féline a un petit copain! s'écrie Valérie en brandissant le cahier, choquée.

-Quoi?! Mais pas du tout!» je tente de me défendre.

Jack prend le cahier que Valérie agite avec frénésie sous son nez et fronce ses sourcils expressifs en voyant tous les petits cœurs. Il relève la tête et me regarde par en dessous avec un de ses souriiiires!

Un frisson parcoure délicieusement ma colonne vertébrale en même temps qu'une espèce d'anxiété me compresse les poumons. Je le sens pas. Il va me sortir un truc irrésistible, le genre de truc qui me fait complètement craquer:

-JF, Ça pourrait être Jack Frost, non?» sort-il enfin en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Je le savais! Je rougis lamentablement et enfonce mon visage dans ma main. Valérie prend ma défense:

-Pfff, t'es con! Y aucune chance pour que tu lui plaise. T'es trop un gringalet.

-T'as vraiment un problème avec le fait que je suis divinement beau mais svelte, donc pas ton style?» sourit-il.

C'est un autre genre de sourire. Jack est joueur, il a une répartie innée, et il adore se disputer avec les autres. Je sens venir la joute oratoire à 10 km. Valérie sourie à son tour. Personne ne résiste à une dispute amicale avec Jack, et surtout pas moi. Malheureusement, le prof tue dans l'œuf cet affrontement épique.

-Jack, retourne-toi!

-Mais Monsieur, il fallait absolument que je salue l'armoire du fond! dit-il en s'exécutant.

-L'on serait en primaire que tu serais allé lui dire bonjour de plus près.»

Toute la classe éclate de rire quand il fait mine d'être choqué par cette réplique -il faut dire que pour une fois, ce qu'il nous a sorti était un peu lamentable-. Je ris doucement. Il se tourne vers moi pour me rendre mon cahier, sourit en voyant que je rigole. Je le reprends, les joues toujours flamboyantes.

Le reste de l'heure passe tranquillement. Après, nous avons une heure de creux, ce qui fait que la classe est un peu plus excitée que d'habitude. Le prof, généreux -ou fatigué-, nous laisse sortir en avance.

Toute la classe se disperse dans les couloirs dans un brouhaha étourdissant. Assez peu se précipite au CDI, dont moi, Valérie... et le groupe de Jack. Mais une mauvaise nouvelle nous attend devant, car l'affiche ''CDI fermé, TPE'' nous en interdit l'accès. Zut! On attend patiemment la fin de l'heure. J'écoute Jack et les autres discuter à côté.

-Hey les gars! fait Jack. J'ai découvert un truc excellent pour traumatiser les filles. Tu veux essayer, Tatiana?

-Si c'est toi, non merci! décline-t-elle en riant. Je me méfie de tes idées, surtout si il faut ''traumatiser'' les filles.»

Il sourit innocemment et regarde autour de lui. Il me repère avec Valérie et se rend compte que nous les écoutions. Il se tourne vers nous deux.

-Valérie, tu veux essayer? propose-t-il, joueur -je vous ai déjà dit que ce sourire était super canon?-

-Je suis déjà traumatisée en voyant ta tête, merci bien, refuse-t-elle.

-Bon alors ce sera Féline.»

Je sursaute violemment tandis que mon cœur rate un battement. Que va-t-il faire? Il se tourne vers moi, me fixant de ses renversants yeux bleus et se lance avec un sourire explicite. Il prend mon menton entre son pouce et son index et relève mon visage en même temps qu'il penche le sien. Je rougis violemment et dans un réflexe de défense, le repousse avec énergie. Il part en arrière en explosant de rire alors que j'essaie de contrôler le tremblement de mes jambes. Y a pas idée de me faire ça comme ça, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque!

-Ha! Ha! Ha! s'écrie-t-il, satisfait de son petit effet.

-Toi...» je gronde en le pointant du doigts, presque en train de feuler.

Il me sourit et s'excuse gentiment. Mais comment voulez-vous que je continue à lui en vouloir avec un visage aussi angélique?! C'est juste adorable! On se fait interrompre par le documentaliste qui nous signale que nous pouvons rentrer à l'intérieur. On s'engouffre dedans. Il prennent une table à quatre et Valérie et moi prenons une table pour deux à côté. Je me frotte vigoureusement le menton du revers de ma manche. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir ses doigts froids sur ma peau électrisée. Valérie rouspète en face de moi:

-Ce stupide bonhomme de neige! La prochaine fois qu'il te touche, je le frappe! Non, mieux! Je le fiche dans un four et je le carbonise!

-Laisse, c'est pas grave. j'élude calmement -alors que dans mon crâne c'est le branle-bas de combat pour l'éjecter de ma tête, quelle ironie!-. Tu as ton manuel d'histoire?»

Sur ces entre faits, nous nous mettons à travailler dans un silence studieux. Je bosse mes maths et j'avance mes fiches d'histoire, la tête dans la main et les sourcils froncés de concentration. Au bout de quinze minutes, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais et je n'ai plus rien à faire, alors j'en profite pour observer Jack à la dérobée. Ses mains s'agitent allégrement dans le vide et ses expressions varient à toute vitesse par de subtiles nuances.

Dans un temps de silence où ses amis travaillent tous, il se tourne vers notre table et se rend compte que je l'observe. Je me laisse happée par ses yeux glacés, comme figée. Il est tellement beau, je vais fondre! Il sourit. Sa tête sur ses bras, il se passe lentement la main dans les cheveux avec négligence, narquois. Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour hausser un sourcil désabusé et détourner le regard. Avant de recommencer à frictionner machinalement mon menton. Je l'entends pouffer et Tatiana demander:

-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça, Jack? Encore une de tes idées perverses?

-Peut-être bien...»

Je suis persuadée qu'il me fixe en disant ça! Heureusement, Valérie vient à mon secours.

-Féline, c'est quelle formule pour l'exercice 3? J'hésite entre les deux...»

Je m'empresse de l'aider. Dès qu'elle a fini, nous allons lire quelques bouquins du CDI. Et je me frotte encore le menton!

(*)

Nous sortons un peu en avance, en même temps que le reste de la classe. Nous laissons nos sacs au casier et filons vers la cantine en passant par le foyer. Arrivées devant, on découvre une file qui grossit rapidement. Nous nous faufilons toutes les deux comme des serpents et grappillons quelques précieux mètres, quand je sens qu'on m'attrape par la manche. Je me retourne et découvre Jack Frost avec sa bande, l'air essoufflé.

-Thank you! dit-il en se glissant dans la file derrière nous en ignorant les remarques énervées des gens derrière eux. Grâce à vous, on a pris de l'avance.

-Euh... de... de rien.» je bafouille.

Je frissonne imperceptiblement. J'ai pris soin de laisser mon sac aux casiers et comme nous sommes au milieu, on est tous serrés les uns contre les autres! Résultat: je suis collée contre l'amour de ma vie. Même avec son sweat, je peux sentir son torse contre mon dos! Mon dieu, je suis tellement bien, blottie contre lui! Je fais le dos rond pour tenter de dissimuler mon visage, probablement écarlate. Jack semble s'en rendre compte et interrompt sa conversation avec Bunny. Ses bras remontent, m'entourent et me serrent délicatement pendant qu'il plaisante:

-Des fois, je trouve que Féline ressemble à un petit chat farouche!»

Je me tends brusquement de tout mon être! Quoiiii?! Tatiana et Sab m'offre un regard compatissant pendant que Bunny ricane. Valérie gronde comme un dragon:

-Lâche. La. Tout. De. Suite!»

Il obtempère en rigolant. Est-ce l'amour qui me fait imaginer des trucs? J'ai l'étrange sensation que ses mains s'attardent sur mes hanches. Mais non, je délire! Reprends-toi, Féline, c'est pas le moment de jouer à la contorsionniste avec tes doigts tellement tu es nerveuse.

-Quoi, vous ne trouvez pas? insiste-t-il. Déjà, regardez son nom: Féline. Si ça c'est pas un nom de chat!»

Il se tourne vers moi et sonde mes yeux -alors, là, s'il n'a pas remarqué mes joues écarlate, il est soit aveugle, soit terriblement galant-.

-Et puis, elle a les yeux verts, exactement comme les chats! Tu es très farouche, aussi, et tu as des griffes.» achève-t-il en pointant mes ongles.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester quand Tatiana me coupe.

-Oh, et tes canines! On dirait de vrais crocs tellement ils sont pointus! s'extasie-t-elle en fourrant ses doigts dans ma bouche pour les examiner. Oh, pardon!»

Elle les retirent avec un sourire d'excuse. Ils se taisent et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, la tête vide. Sérieusement, qu'est ce que je pourrais répondre à ça ?! J'ai aucune idée de comment réagir. Déjà que mon visage doit ressembler à une tomate... Jack prend un air penaud en se tournant vers moi.

-T'es fâchée? Désolé. Mais tu sais, je le pense vraiment, c'est pas pour me moquer. Si ça peux te rassurer, je trouve même ça mignon.»

Je détourne la tête et me retient de hurler. Il trouve ça mignon! Ouaah! Ça va pas la tête!? En plus de me taquiner et d'être juste à côté, il faut qu'il me sorte un truc aussi irrésistible! Je risque l'hypertension, moi! Il n'insiste pas, hausse les épaules et reprend sa conversation avec Bunny. Je soupire profondément pour évacuer toute la tension que me cause sa proximité. La file a déjà bien avancer, et nous finissons enfin par rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Au fait, Féline, il fallait 5 ou 10 lignes en DNL? me demande Valérie.

-10, parce qu'il fallait aussi donner la situation géographique..

-Tu l'as fait? Moi j'ai juste allonger les mots.

-Technique de fourbasse! je m'écrie en souriant. Mais tu dois être une pro, car même avec ça, j'ai eu que 9 lignes.

-La DNL, Nooooon! crie Jack derrière moi. Bunny, tu l'as fait?

-Même si je l'avais fait, tu l'aurais pas eu, camarade.

-Tatiana? supplie-t-il.

-Ah non! Tu te fiches de moi? Cette fois, tu te débrouilles! s'insurge-t-elle.

-Sab?»

Le petit blond secoue résolument la tête. Il se tourne vers nous.

-Valérie?

-Va fondre, givré. T'as touché à ma Féline, dit-elle.

-Oh, c'est bon, t'es pas sa mère! élude-t-il. Et toi, Féline?

-J'ai une question, j'esquive. Pourquoi t'as pris euro allemand, alors que t'es d'origine anglaise?»

Il se redresse en souriant, content de changer de sujet.

-Fastoche. Je suis totalement bilingue, alors j'ai aucun intérêt à apprendre ce que je sais déjà. C'était plus intéressant d'essayer une autre langue.

-Mais pourquoi l'allemand? j'insiste.

-...C'était la langue d'origine d'une de mes ex, avoue-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

-Son record! place Bunny en ricanant. 6 mois complets!»*

Jack le fusille du regard. Je les dévisage tout les deux, soudainement très mal à l'aise. Je ferme les yeux un instant, le cœur enserré dans un étau glacé. J'aurais dû me douter qu'un jour j'en entendrais parler, de ses anciennes copines. Après tout, ça m'est déjà arrivé aussi -bien moins souvent, soit dit en passant-. Mais penser que plusieurs autres avant moi l'ont embrassé, serré dans leur bras, câliner et que sais-je encore, c'est quand même douloureux. On voudrais toujours être la première, l'unique, celle qui est spéciale. Bon sang, que ça fait mal! Jack reprend, ignorant mon trouble:

-Donc, elle était allemande, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être marrant. Mais pas que ce serait aussi galère ! Et donc, Féline, tu veux bien?

-Euh, de quoi? je demande en revenant sur terre.

-Me prêter ta DNL. S'il te plaîîîît!»

Je le fixe, interloquée. Je rêve ou il vient de joindre ses mains comme pour me supplier et est actuellement en train de me faire les adorables yeux du chat Potté -vous savez, comme dans Schrek?- Je déglutit.

-Euh, oui, pas de problème.» je lâche.

Il se redresse aussitôt et saute de joie.

-Merci! Tu me sauves la vie!»

Je souris gentiment. Je suis en train de l'imaginer en train d'embrasser hypothétiquement un fille inconnue qui a de longs cheveux blonds dans ma tête. Bon sang, sortez de là, pensées négatives! Je croise le regard inquiet de Valérie et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Nous arrivons enfin dans la cantine et je passe ma carte magnétique. Je récupère plateau, couvert, verre et serviette avant de me servir dans les plats.

Alors... aujourd'hui, on va prendre un feuilleté au fromage en entrée. Et un yaourt à la framboise en dessert, au lieu de l'abricot. Je suis Valérie et nous nous asseyons loin de la petite bande, avec des amis à elle qui font art plastique. Je triture mon assiette, pas très affamée. Je pense encore à Jack. Cette fois, c'est tout une scène de flirt au cinéma qui me vient à l'esprit. Je soupire profondément, démoralisée.

-Féline?» appelle-t-elle soudainement.

Elle me regarde étrangement, presque comme une mère.

-Oui? je réussis à articuler.

-Ça va?

-Ouais.»

Elle me fixe encore un temps, mais n'insiste pas. Nous finissons en silence, puis sortons de la cantine. Plus loin, je repère presque aussitôt la petite bande d'inséparable. Et au milieu d'eux, Jack scintillant, resplendissant. Je le fixe, soudainement plus calme. Ses exs, elles ne sont plus là, elles ne signifient plus rien. Il n'a jamais été vraiment sérieux, de toute façon. Ça veut dire que j'ai ma chance, non? Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit. Mais même si ce ne seras sûrement pas non plus très sérieux avec moi, j'ai quand même envie d'essayer. Je respire profondément. J'ai pris ma décision.

-Bon, ça suffit! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?!»

Valérie se plante devant moi, l'air décidé. Par réflexe, je me suis décalée pour observer Jack. Elle se retourne et les repère à son tour. Elle ramène son regard vers moi.

-Tu... Attends...»

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers lui, puis vers moi. Je comprends tout à coup que les connexions se font dans son esprit. J'écarquille les yeux et m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour la dissuader, mais elle me devance:

-Tu... JF, c'était vraiment Jack Frost, dans ton cahier?»

J'hésite, avant de hocher piteusement la tête. Elle sourit et trépigne en agitant les poings:

-Je comprends touuuuut! C'est pour ça que tu rougissais à chaque fois! C'est troop mignooon!»

Je souris devant son enthousiasme.

-Il faut que tu me racontes absolument tout! exige-t-elle.

-Euh... je voudrais bien, mais là on doit aller à l'entrée du lycée. Je te rappelle qu'on doit prendre le car pour aller à la piscine après, dis-je pour m'esquiver.

-Oh, c'est vrai! se rappelle-t-elle. J'ai trop hâte de voir Guy et Aster torse nus!

-Quoi?!» je m'écrie.

Elle me regarde en souriant.

-T'es vraiment trop candide des fois! s'amuse-t-elle. Mais je t'aime quand même.»

Je rougis lamentablement. Moi, quand on me dit piscine, je pense vague, nager, eau fraîche ou chaude selon la saison, éclaboussure, détente et éclate, pas mecs torse nus! Je n'y avais pas, mais alors pas pensé du tout. De soudaines images fictives de Jack torse nu envahissent mon esprit et mon visage s'enflamme. Oh mon dieu! J'ai hâte. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais j'ai terriblement hâte. À la rougeur de mes joues, Valérie devine sans peine ce qui me passe par la tête.

-Oh, bien sûr, il y a Jack Frost aussi... mais tu crois vraiment que cette brindille est sexy tore nu? J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on verrait ses côtes de squelette.

-Pfff... T'as aucune imagination. je rétorque. Évidemment qu'il est sexy!»

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai sorti un truc pareil! Tout en discutant, nous arrivons devant le car. Nous montons et prenons des place tout au fond. Quelques uns sont déjà là, mais assez peu. On continue à discuter pendant que le car se remplit. Presque à la fin, les derniers arrivent, la petite bande qu'on ne présente plus. Les dernières places disponibles sont devant Valérie et moi.

Je soupire, toute retournée par le torrent d'émotion qui me fait imaginer Jack torse nu. Je suis tellement tordue! Jack et Bunny s'installent devant, et Tatiana et Sab encore devant.

-Purée, mais arrête de chanter, Jack! Râle Bunny. Tu fais des trucs chelou et on comprends rien!

-C'est parce que vous êtes tous nuls en anglais, déplore-t-il. Qui est bon, par ici?»

Il regarde autour de lui et nous découvre derrière. Il sourit. Je suis très bonne en anglais, à force d'écouter des chansons dans cette langue. Que va-t-il nous sortir?

-Valérie, Féline, écouter bien, et dites-moi si vous reconnaissez: dirty babe, you see these schakles? Baby i'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I miss behave. It's just that noone make me feel this way.»

Je rougis violemment. Mais pourquoi justement celle-là? Je la connais bien, c'est ''bringing sexy back'', de Justin timberlake! Mais ça ferait trop bizarre que je connaisse ce genre de mots!

-Ça veut dire quoi? me demande Valérie.

-T'es sûre que tu veux savoir? je la supplie de ne pas insister.

-Sinon ça va me titiller toute la journée. Explique!»

Bunny se retourne pour écouter lui aussi. Je foudroie Jack qui me répond avec un sourire ravageur, pas dérangé pour un sou. Je soupire en rougissant -encore!- et me lance:

-Bon alors... littéralement, dirty babe, ça veut dire petit sale, mais je suppose qu'ici ça a une connotation plus... euh... sexuelle -Jack ricane-.''you see these schakles'', c'est ''tu vois ces chaînes''. ''baby, I'm you slave'', bébé, je suis ton esclave. Euh... I'll let you whip me if I miss behave, ça veut dire ''je te laisserai me fouetter si je me comporte mal''. Et ''it's just that no one make me feel this way'', on peut traduire par ''personne ne me fait ressentir les choses de cette façon''. Voilà.»

Je me tais, rouge de honte devant le clin d'œil de Jack qui me confirme que je ne me suis pas trompée. Bunny le fixe d'un air blasé:

-Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu faisais ces trucs obscènes tout à l'heure.

-Quels trucs obscènes?»interroge Valérie suspicieusement.

Jack nous regarde avec un sourire provocateur, nous envoie un baiser du bout des doigts et se retourne. J'oriente résolument mon visage vers la fenêtre et ordonne à mon ventre de cesser de faire des loopings. Le reste du voyage est calme, aussi calme qu'il peut l'être avec Jack Frost dans les parages. En 7 minutes, on atteint la piscine. Les deux profs nous encadrent et nous envoient aux vestiaires.

Tatiana nous suit et nous pénétrons dans les lieux, assaillis par une odeur de chlore, que je renifle allégrement. J'adore aller à la piscine, nager, barboter. On choisit trois cabines voisines. Les règles sont limpides, si je puis dire. 5 minutes pour se changer et se mouiller, que des une-pièce pour les filles. Le mien est gris et bleu, très classique. En sortant, je reconnais Valérie avec son maillot violet et je découvre celui de Tatiana qui dévoile un véritable arc-en-ciel.

-T'aimes vraiment les couleurs, toi. je souligne en souriant.

-Oui! Le noir, c'est trop moche et une seule couleur, c'est pas assez!

-Venez! réclame Valérie en nous prenant par le bras. On va voir les garçons.» chuchote-t-elle.

Je me sens soudain beaucoup plus mal à l'aise. Ça me plairait de voir Jack torse nu -avouons le-, mais j'ai moins envie de me montrer en maillot devant lui! Elle me fait un clin d'œil expressif et je rougis. Je les suis néanmoins.

Tous les élèves rejoignent les profs qui font le topo:

-Vous allez passer un par un, on va vous chronométrer sur 2 longueurs pour voir votre niveau. Les autres feront des exercices ludiques dans l'autre partie du bassin pendant ce temps. Compris? On fait dans l'ordre alphabétique, allez-y.»

Les élèves se dispersent selon les instructions. Tatiana repère la bande et nous entraîne, Valérie et moi. Je n'ose même pas jeter un œil à qui que soit et fixe l'eau mouvante comme si je voulais la transpercer du regard.

-Il est pas mal, Bunny.» chuchote Valérie à mon oreille.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soufflant et recommence à fixer anxieusement l'eau, les bras près du corps. Ma tresse pend sur mon épaule gauche.

-Alors, petit chat, on a peur de l'eau?»

Cette voix me provoque un irrépressible frisson des pieds à la tête. Mes joues chauffent et je me tourne vers un Jack Frost hilare, luttant pour ne pas baisser les yeux:

-J'ai tout sauf PEUR de l'eau, Jack. Je vais à la piscine au moins une fois par mois, je vois pas trop comment ça pourrait m'effrayer.

-Voilà un petit chat bien courageux.

-Et arrête de m'appeler petit chat!» je finis par céder.

Il sourit et se retourne pour parler aux autres. Je respire plus librement, détendue. Et là, mon regard accroche une mèche de ses cheveux blancs, je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Je fixe ses cheveux en bataille, descend sur sa nuque où rebiffe quelques mèches. Je vois rouler ses épaules carrés, son buste fin, son large dos, le creux de sa colonne vertébrale, ses omoplates saillantes qui se mouvent avec souplesse. Je descend mon regard un peu plus bas et... Oh non, je ne peux pas dire quoi que ce soit! Juste que ça m'a l'air ferme... Dieu, que j'ai honte! Je suis ses jambes fines du regard, m'arrête un instant sur ses chevilles -mais pourquoi ses chevilles?!- et finis par fixer le sol, écarlate. Je me laisse embarquer quand la file avance.

Son tour approche et je peux l'observer de face sans problème. Les muscles nerveux de son cou, ses épaules larges, ses clavicules -mais pourquoi ses clavicules?!-, son torse fin bien dessiné, ses abdominaux -c'est fou, ils ne sont pas super visibles, ça fait juste un ventre plat et la courbe des côtes qui creuse, c'est juste irrésistible-, ses hanches... Et là, non! Je n'en dirai pas plus, allez vous faire voir! J'ai le droit à mes pensées privées quand même! Valérie me tape les côtes avec son coude.

-Il est sexy, Jack?

-Pas touche. je grommelle en souriant d'un air gêné.

-T'es toute rouge! Je me trompe ou tu viens littéralement de le scanner?

-Oui, bon, ça va, hein!»

Elle rit et je fais mine de l'étrangler pendant que nous éclatons de rire. Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui et un hoquet m'échappe. Il est sur le plongeoir. C'est son tour de passer et il me fixe intensément, j'ai presque l'impression de l'entendre me demander de le regarder. Je hoche la tête presque mécaniquement, hypnotisée.

Il se détourne avec un petit sourire absolument trop craquant. La prof donne le signal et il plonge. On entend juste un léger bruit lorsqu'il fend l'onde. Son corps entier disparaît quelques secondes sous la surface avant de reparaître. Il inspire bruyamment et brasse l'eau de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'il atteint le bout, il se tourne et repart en se propulsant sur le mur. Sa paume claque sur le carrelage du bassin à la fin de la longueur. La prof arrête le chrono. Il sort de l'eau dégoulinant et passe la main dans ses cheveux aplatis pour les ébouriffer à nouveau. En passant devant moi il s'arrête et demande:

-J'étais bien?»

Je me contente de hocher la tête, bouche bée. Satisfait, il repart en riant doucement tandis que je le suis des yeux, fascinée par les gouttes d'eau qui perlent sur sa peau. Mon dieu, il est tellement beau! Je peux mourir heureuse.

*à votre avis, qui cela peut-il bien être ?

Voilà voilà ! Fin de la première partie ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, pour la suite des aventures de notre esprit de l'hiver préféré et de ce petit chat farouche ! X)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour la suite !

Désolé de poster si tard, j'ai eu quelques inconvénients dans la journée qui m'ont pénalisés pour publier. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Je vous informe en passant qu'il est parfaitement possible que je fasse la suite. Enfin, ce ne sera pas vraiment la suite, mais j'ai l'intention de tout réécrire avec le point de vue de Jack. Dites-moi en review si ça vous tente !

Petite disclaimer (on n'y coupe pas) : Rise of the guardians ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Valérie me pousse pour que j'avance en rigolant. Encore quelques autres, et c'est à moi. Je secoue la tête pour revenir à la réalité et frissonne. J'ai envie de rentrer dans l'eau aussi! Allez! Mon tour vient enfin. Je m'accroupis sur le plongeoir et tend les bras. Dès que la prof siffle, je me détends comme un ressort et plonge avec délectation dans l'eau. Aaah! Que c'est agréable.

Ma vitesse me propulse et l'onde glisse sur ma peau, pile à la bonne température. Après un instant de flottement, je mobilise mes muscles et mon énergie pour avancer. Je vais vite. J'aime ça, nager vite. L'eau glisse plus vite, mes membres parfaitement synchronisés me transportant à toute vitesse vers l'autre bout. Avant de l'atteindre, je plonge sous l'eau et effectue un salto parfait pour me propulser dans l'autre sens. J'ai bien vite fait d'atteindre l'autre côté. Je ressors de l'eau à regret tandis que la prof jette un œil appréciateur au résultat. J'ai dû faire un très bon score. Je vais dans l'autre file rejoindre les autres. Quand je passe devant Jack, il m'arrête:

-Une vraie sirène.» susurre-t-il, ses yeux me transperçant.

La partie de mon bras qu'il retient est en hypersensibilité, je suis complètement déconcentrée.

-Merci.» je parviens à souffler avant de reprendre mon chemin, de nouveau écarlate. Valérie ne tarde pas à me rejoindre.

-C'était superbe, Féline! Tu nageais tellement vite, on aurait dit un dauphin!»

Je souris, pensant à la remarque de Jack. Elle aussi sourit en me voyant cramoisie:

-Jack te l'as dit aussi, c'est ça? Trop mignon!

-Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça, enfin! je rouspète.

-Nan! Pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas tout raconter. réclame-t-elle.

-Peut-être, mais là c'est pas le moment, je m'esquive.

-Je peux attendre longtemps, me nargue-t-elle.

-C'est ça.»

On se fait une bataille de regard, que je perds lamentablement. Puis on peut retourner dans l'eau. En sortir à nouveau. Replonger. Bref, on alterne régulièrement, plaisantant avec la bande lorsque nous sommes hors de l'eau. Je ne vois pas du tout comment j'arrive à rester naturelle en face de Jack, mais j'y arrive.

-Fin de la séance! annoncent les professeurs. Finissez vos longueurs mais ne rentrez plus dans l'eau.

Vous avez 5 minutes pour vous lavez et vous changez, on désigne deux élèves responsables du...»

Je n'entends pas la suite de la phrase, car Jack vient de nous raconter une blague et j'ai éclater de rire un peu trop fort. Le prof me fixe sévèrement et je baisse les yeux, penaude.

-Féline et Jack, vous êtes responsables du rangement aujourd'hui. Vous êtes chargés de décrocher les bornes et les ranger dans le bac.»

On s'entre regarde en soupirant de concert. J'aime pas ranger! Les profs et les élèves s'en vont et nous nous retrouvons seuls avec ce fichu boulot.

-Bon...je fais. Je vais dans l'eau et je te les passe pendant que tu ranges? je suggère.

-Rêve pas, petit chat, moi aussi je veux profiter encore un peu de la piscine. On alterne.»

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me glisse dans l'eau pendant que Jack va de l'autre côté. Je décroche l'espèce de tuyau qui délimite les longueurs. Je le ramène et le tire de l'autre côté pour le passer à Jack qui l'enroule et le range. Pendant que je sors, il plonge pour aller chercher le suivant. Et comme ça, je peux l'admirer autant que je veux, j'ai le droit! Il me le tend en souriant et je le récupère pour l'enrouler. Je me retourne pour le ranger quand des bras froids m'étreignent.

-Waaaah! je crie. C'est froid Idiot! Je suis presque à moitié sèche!»

Il éclate de rire, fier de sa blague et je le foudroie du regarde. Je m'empresse d'aller dans l'eau pour rafraîchir mon corps électrisé par ce contact soudain.

(*)

Une fois notre travail terminé, on se sépare. Je me lave dans les douches froides, me sèche, récupère mes affaires et me change. Je rejoins précipitamment Valérie au fond du car. Je suis la dernière, Jack est déjà arrivé et m'accueille avec un sourire goguenard. J'aimerais à la fois le lui faire ravaler et le prendre en photo pour l'encadrer dans ma chambre. Je m'installe et le bus démarre, nous déposant quelques minutes plus tard devant le lycée.

La récré n'est heureusement pas terminée, il nous reste quelques minutes. On discute tranquillement, Valérie et moi, tout en nous dirigeant d'avance vers la salle de classe. Et je file rapidement mes devoirs à Jack pour qu'il puisse rattraper. Il est vraiment irrécupérable ! Quand la cloche sonne, le prof nous fait rentrer tout de suite. Valérie et moi nous asseyons au premier rang, et Sab vient se mettre à côté. Il aime bien changer de place, Sab. Je crois que c'est le seule qui profite de ça.

-Bien ! fait le prof. Bonjour à tous ! 1,2,3,4,5...11...29 ! Il nous manque quelqu'un. Ah, mademoiselle Mary-Kate. »

Je soupire. Heureusement, qu'elle n'est pas là, parce qu'elle déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom comme ça.

-Monsieur Frost, au lieu de bavarder avec monsieur Bunnymund, vous vous mettrez au 2e rang, là, tout seul. »

Jack, prit en flagrant délit de ''bat-les-steaks-de-ce-que-dit-le-profisme'', obtempère en grommelant.

-Bien. Étant donné que nous sommes en avance sur le deuxième trimestre, nous allons arrêter les cours à proprement parlé jusqu'au troisième trimestre. »

Je me retourne et constate que beaucoup d'élèves, dont Jack, ont les yeux brillants d'espoir. C'est drôle, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce prof a l'intention de concrétiser leurs désirs.

-J'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de vous faire travailler sur un petit exposé entièrement en allemand, comme nous ferons pour le troisième trimestre, mais sur le thème de ce que nous avons travaillé pendant l'année. Jeudi prochain étant férié, vous aurez tout votre temps. Mettez-vous par groupe de deux. »

Aussitôt, Valérie et moi échangeons un regard entendu.

-Non, monsieur Frost, décrète le prof en douchant les espoirs de Jack. Vous n'irez pas avec mademoiselle Fairy. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous reposiez beaucoup sur elle, ces derniers temps. Tenez, mettez-vous donc avec lui, mademoiselle Joueur. »

Mademoiselle Joueur, c'est moi (oui, je sais, vous vous en doutiez à 200%, mais il fallait quand même que je précise). Je sursaute et échange un regard désespéré avec Valérie. Noon ! On ne pourra pas être ensemble ! Puis je me console en me disant que je vais travailler avec Jack. Enfin, travailler... pas sûr, avec lui, il faut l'admettre. Je prends mes affaires et vient me mettre à côté de lui. Il m'accueille avec un sourire charmeur, et j'essaie de rougir le moins possible. Que c'est dur ! Le prof distribue les sujets au hasard et nous écopons d'une présentation des différents climats d'Allemagne. Je vois. Le destin ferait-il exprès de me refiler un truc pourri ? Sûrement.

-Vous discuterez de votre organisation après le cours. Trouvez-vous des horaires communs pour travailler dessus, je l'attends pour le jeudi 29. »

On sort nos stylos pour écrire le titre de la leçon. J'ai trop hâte à la fin du cours.J'ai trop hâte ! J'ai trop hâte ! Je vais bosser avec Jack !

L'heure passe avec une lenteur extrême, en témoigne la montre que Valérie me pointe à peu près toutes les minutes et finit par me donner. Il faut dire que la piscine nous as tous bien épuisés, et ce sont bientôt les vacances. Le reste de la classe est lui aussi en effervescence, et le cours est plus agité que d'habitude. La DNL, c'est drôlement fatigant, mine de rien ! ...bon, vous avez compris que je voulais dire ça dans une optique d'ennui. Mais aussi physique ! Si, si, je vous assure ! Ce prof parle tellement vite que c'est très galère de prendre des notes ! Bref. Plusieurs heures de colle sont distribuées, vous vous en doutez. Étrangement, Jack est plutôt calme. Le temps passe, lent, lent, si leeent...

(*)

Je me réveille lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Ouah ! Je dormais, la tête dans mes bras ! C'est la première fois que je m'endors en cours. Ma première vision se trouve être Jack, le menton dans la paume de la main, qui me veille du regard. Je rougis et me redresse. Je note vite fait les devoirs et sort de la classe, suivi de Jack. Valérie me rejoint et me glisse à l'oreille :

-Je t'ai vu t'endormir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te donnerais ce que tu as manqué.

-Merci Valérie ! Tu es la meilleure des amies ! je m'écris en lui sautant au cou.

-C'est normal, tu es la meilleure toi aussi ! »

On échange un sourire de complicité et je me tourne vers Jack.

-Bon alors, comment on fait ? je lui demande.

-Chez toi ou chez moi ? suggère-t-il.

-C'est loin chez toi ?

-À peu près 45 minutes de bus, répond-il.

-Tant que ça ? je fais, déçue. Je crois que ce sera chez moi.

-On fait ça quand ?

-Pourquoi pas mardi soir ? Je n'ai pas d'activité.

-Ah non, moi j'ai russe, dit-il en jetant un œil à son emploi du temps.

-Russe ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il est bien, votre prof ?

-Excellent ! Il rit toujours à mes blagues et il nous fait des petits cadeaux le jour de notre anniversaire ! Mais tu le connais, c'est le prof de théâtre d'impro.

-Ah bon, il est prof de russe !? »

Jack me regarde avec étonnement pendant que Valérie éclate de rire.

-Tu ne savais même pas quelle matière il enseignait ?

-Ben... -je rougis de honte- Faut croire que non.

-Je rêve ! rigole-t-il. T'es vraiment pas banale !

-Oui, bon, ça va ! Dis-moi plutôt quand tu es libre pour l'exposé.

-Pourquoi pas mercredi ? Comme le lendemain c'est férié, c'est plutôt pas mal, non ?

-D'accord.

-On mangera chez toi ? interroge-t-il en souriant.

-Si tu veux. Je mange toute seule, en général. Mais moi je finis à 13 heure ce jour-là, je remarque.

-Pas grave, je t'attendrai. Donc mercredi après les cours, ça marche. Vous prenez quel bus, vous ? demande-t-il alors qu'on atteint l'arrêt.

-Le 1, je répond.

-Moi, le 7. » fait Valérie.

On se tait. Jack continue à nous fixer, l'air presque suppliant.

-Quoi ? je demande, mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne me demandes pas lequel je prends ? fait-il d'une petite voix malicieuse.

-Je sais déjà que tu prends le 4, je te vois tous les jours, banane.

-C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Il rit alors que je me frappe le front, mortifiée. Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je vais passer pour une stalkeuse, maintenant ! Le bus 6 passe, les élèves s'en vont, puis le 7. Valérie s'en va, je lui fais la bise. Le réservé passe, et enfin le 4 arrive. Comme d'habitude, je vois le nom de la place pas loin de là où j'habite en terminus, mais je ne le prends pas. Ce bus fait tout un détour et c'est plus rapide avec le 1. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé rester avec Jack un peu plus longtemps. Il ne se retourne même pas, entre et agrippe la barre. Ah, si, il se retourne.

-Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ? fait-il avec un large sourire craquant.

-Euh, au revoir... »

Il ricane puis se rapproche. Et m'embrasse sur la joue !

-À demain, petit chat ! »

Les portes se ferment et le bus part. Je reste stupéfaite. Je n'ai cure de mes joues rouges, des quelques sourires moqueurs, j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Jack Frost m'a embrassé sur la joue ! C'est trop de bonheur.

Je rentre chez moi dans un état second, comblée. Je n'ai même pas souvenir de faire mes devoirs, manger avec ma famille -qui d'ailleurs se pose de sacrées questions sur mon sourire béat-, me coucher. Très vite, je m'endors dans mon lit. Quelle journée ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant. Ma nuit est remplie de blanc et de deux flocons bleus hypnotisant.

(*)

Je me réveille de drôlement bonne humeur. Enfin, ce serait le cas de n'importe qui rêvant de la personne qu'elle aime. Comme la journée commence à 9h, j'ai tout mon temps. Ça tombe bien, je vais pouvoir dormir plus longtemps !

Mais bien sûr... que tu crois Féline ! Je suis une lève-tôt, et à 7h je suis debout, avec strictement rien à faire. Je me retrouve à prendre un bus presque vide. Pareil au lycée ! J'attends donc devant la salle de classe et commence à discuter avec Valérie dès qu'elle arrive. Nos camarades de classe affluent petit à petit. Je n'ose pas trop penser à l'arrivée de Jack. Vais-je le saluer comme d'habitude, c'est -à-dire en lui faisant la bise ? Je ne sais pas.

Il arrive d'ailleurs à quelques minutes de la sonnerie. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde et, en voyant que je le fixe avec anxiété, vient se planter devant moi.

-Embrasse-moi, ordonne-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Que...Quoi ?! je m'écris, totalement paniquée.

-Je plaisaaante ! Bonjour, Féline. »

Et il me fait la bise comme d'habitude. Waaaah ! C'est tordu, de faire ça dès le matin ! Abruti de Jack Frost ! Nous rentrons en classe alors que mes joues sont en feu et que Valérie pouffe à côté de moi. Je ne me prive pas de la foudroyer du regard.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, c'est dommage de rester enfermé, je trouve. Pas vous ? La matinée traîne en longueur, mais dès que c'est le repas, je trouve qu'elle a passé vite. Valérie et moi mangeons avec d'autres filles de la classe, et en sortant, nous nous trouvons un peu désœuvrées.

-On fait quoi ? je demande.

-On pourrait peut-être aller au foyer.

-Ok. Mais on récupère les cours de cet après-midi d'abord. »

Dotées d'un nouvel objectif, nous nous dirigeons vers les casiers. En passant dans le hall, nous trouvons Bunny, Tatiana et Jack plantés devant le panneaux des transports. Après avoir récupéré mes affaires, je les rejoins avec Valérie.

-Il se passe quoi ?

-Ah, Féline, fait Tatiana. On cherche un meilleur itinéraire pour Jack.

-1h de trajet à chaque fois, c'est pas humain, grommelle celui-ci, le nez sur la carte.

-T'habite où ? » demande Valérie.

Il montre un point sur la carte et mon cœur rate un battement. C'est qu'il est fragile, le pauvre.

-Et tu prends le 4 ? je m'étonne. Évidemment que ça prend du temps ! C'est parce que le 4, c'est sa destination, alors que le 1 passe directement par là. Il va juste un peu plus loin, mais c'est pratiquement en ligne droite, je montre en suivant la ligne du doigt. Ça doit juste te faire 5 minutes à pied.

-Ouais, pas faux, remarque Bunny.

-Mais t'as trop raison ! Merci Féline, tu me sauve la vie ! Et accessoirement les pieds.

-Tu n'as pas réfléchi à ton itinéraire avant ? ricane Valérie.

-Pas le temps, la flemme... que de facteurs philosophiques pour entraver ma quête vers la connaissance ! » rétorque-t-il en rigolant.

Je souris et Valérie m'entraîne vers le foyer. Malheureusement, il est fermé, alors nous allons au CDI. Je ne crois pas que le reste de l'aprèm soit vraiment intéressant, à part une blague de Jack en histoire. Le prof nous expliquait le mythe de Pandore et de sa boîte qui libérait tout les maux de monde. Jack a levé la main et demander :

-Il y avait la scolarité aussi dedans, monsieur ? »

Je ris à nouveau en y repensant. Un sourire béat demeure sur mon visage. Je suis à l'arrêt de bus, et Jack et moi attendons le même ! Haaa... trop bien. Je discute avec lui et une fille qui était dans mon collège l'année dernière, de tout et de rien. Nous montons tout les deux dans le même bus, et par chance... en fait, on peut même parler de miracle. Donc, par miracle, il y a deux places assises l'une en face de l'autre que nous nous approprions.

Je regarde au-dehors, paisible, le menton dans la main. Je pense à mes devoirs, au temps qu'il fait, à mes projets pour les prochaines vacances, et puis à Jack... Après une secousse un peu plus forte, nos genoux se touchent. Je jette un œil à Jack, qui n'as pas réagi, puis regarde à nouveau l'extérieur. C'est ce genre de petit contact qui fait battre mon cœur. Je laisse échapper un soupir presque à contre cœur. C'est déjà l'heure pour moi de m'en aller. Je me lève et met mon sac sur mon épaule en marmonnant un salut. Jack m'arrête en m'attrapant la main, souriant.

-Passe un bon week-end !

-Oui, toi aussi. » je réponds en souriant à mon tour.

Je descend du bus. Je parcoure la distance restante à pied et arrive chez moi.

(*)

-Je suis rentrée ! » je clame à qui veut l'entendre.

Un adorable petit bout de chou blond me saute dans les bras.

-Féline !

-Adine! Ma petite poucinette ! »

Adine est ma petite sœur , elle a 10 ans et elle est trooop mignonne ! Je lui fais un gros câlin pour recharger mes ''batteries d'amour''. Je prends un rapide goûter, embrasse ma mère et vais faire mes devoirs. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, je me suis avancée hier. J'hésite entre réviser, ou profiter de ce temps. L'idée que je vais devoir travailler le mercredi me décide pour la première option. Je fais une petite partie de jeu vidéo sur l'ordinateur, puis Adine me sollicite pour le blog.

Elle y tient absolument, et comme c'est pour nous deux, je participe. Pendant les vacances, j'aurais plus de temps à lui consacrer, du moins j'espère. Après, je vais lire tranquillement. Mon portable vibre dans ma chambre. J'y jette un œil, et c'est un message d'un numéro inconnu. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je l'ouvre, curieuse.

''Hello, c'est Jack ! Comment ça va mon petit chat ? XD J'organise une sortie générale à la patinoire dimanche. Tu peux venir ? C'est aux alentours de 14h30.''

Je reste un moment interdite. La patinoire ? Pourquoi pas ?

-Mamaaan ! je hurle depuis l'escalier. On a quoi ce week-end ?

-Rien ma chérie, pourquoi ?

-Je peux aller à la patinoire, dimanche ?

-Oui, si tu veux. »

Je souris, toute contente, et réponds à Jack :

''Comment t'as eu mon numéro?O_o Sinon oui, je peux venir dimanche. Satisfait ? =)''

''Oui ! X) À demain, petit chat! ;-) PS : c'est Aurore qui m'a donné ton numéro.''

Son clin d'œil me fait sourire. Je me questionne : que vais-je mettre ? C'est la question fondamentale de toute jeune fille en fleur qui se respecte !

(*)

Dimanche, jour J (comme Jack ! Pardon pour la blague...).

J'ai mis un jean bleu, un t-shirt et mon chemisier sous mon blouson brun. Et bien entendu, gant écharpe et bonnet. Bah oui, on va à la patinoire, pas à la plage, il fallait se couvrir. Je trouve un attroupement devant le bâtiment. Jack a réussi à réunir les trois quart de la classe, plus sûrement quelques potes à lui. C'est fou comme il arrive à rassembler tout le monde quand il s'agit de s'amuser ! Je rejoins Valérie et Tatiana.

-Salut ! je lance.

-Oh, Féline, tu viens toi aussi ? Ça va être chouette ! »

Soudain, je vois Jack qui s'est dressé sur le dossier d'un banc. Il marche dessus, en équilibre dangereusement précaire.

-Tout le monde est là ! s'écrie-t-il joyeusement. On y va ! »

Il saute de son estrade improvisée et le groupe entre. Tout le monde paye et demande sa pointure de patin. Je suis parmi les dernières à arriver sur la glace. Il faut dire que j'ai galéré avec ces fichus lacets ! Je m'agrippe au rebord, peu rassurée. Valérie fait déjà des tours avec adresse. J'avance doucement. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à apprendre à patiner, et je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai tout perdu ! Oh là ! Je dérape, tente de me rattraper et me retrouve les fesses par terre.

-Je vois... »

Un rire éclate à côté de moi. Je me tourne vivement vers Jack. La honte ! Il m'a vu me ramasser par terre comme une nouille ! Lui, il a l'air drôlement à l'aise sur la glace. Je paris qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie !

-Mais comment tu fais ? Je comprends pas, dis-je en marmonnant.

-Allez lève-toi, je vais t'aider. » annonce-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je m'en empare, le cœur battant, et il me redresse. Il met les mains sur mes épaules et redresse mon dos.

-D'abord, tiens-toi droite. Voilà, comme ça. C'est plus pratique si tes pieds sont légèrement désaxés.

-D'accord.

-Pour avancer, c'est simple : il faut glisser, pas marcher. Tu déportes ton poids sur une jambe, puis l'autre. Vas-y, essaie. »

Je tente, agrippée à ses doigts. Pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas de gant, cet idiot ? Il ferait mieux d'en mettre, ou il risque de se couper les doigts ou simplement geler ? Toute à mes réflexions, je me rends soudainement compte que j'y arrive. Il rit de mon étonnement.

-Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit que c'était facile !

-Oui, bon, ça va. »

Il lâche ma main. Je conserve mon équilibre et avance lentement. Pas question de retomber comme une poire ! Voyant que mes fesses accepte de ne pas aller à la rencontre du sol, j'accélère. Jack me suit en patinant À RECULONS ! Ce type est incroyable. Je souris, prends de l'assurance.

-Wouhou ! » je m'écris dans un virage où je prends de la vitesse.

Jack se retourne et patine devant. Je ralentis pour le regarder faire. Il se penche en avant et accélère. Il est fou ! À cette vitesse, il va percuter quelqu'un ! Mais non, il esquive tous les obstacles. On dirait qu'il prend de l'élan. Il fonce droit, plie ses genoux et s'élance. Mon dieu ! Un salto avant ! Il se rattrape parfaitement et glisse tranquillement. C'est officiel, Jack Frost n'est pas un être humain. Je reste bouche bée, impressionnée.

Et là, PAF ! Manque d'attention, je me rétame sur la glace. Jack se retourne juste à ce moment et éclate de rire. Il a vraiment le sens du timing, celui-là... Je suis trop douée, vraiment ! Il revient m'aider, m'apprend quelques trucs et astuces... au bout de deux heures, nous ne sommes plus très nombreux, la plupart sont partis. On s'assoie sur les gradins pour une pause goûter.

-Pfouuuh ! je souffle. C'est physique, le patin à glace ! »

Valérie, à côté de moi, acquiesce.

-Moi, je dois y aller, annonce-t-elle. Salut Féline ! Salut tout le monde ! »

Je lui fais la bise. Sab nous quitte également. Au bout d'un moment, il ne reste plus que Tatiana, Bunny, Jack et moi. On décide de sortir à notre tour. Personnellement, j'ai eu ma dose depuis longtemps, mais je voulais quand même rester. Pour une raison évidente... Nous rendons les patins et je retrouve avec délice mes chaussures.

-Ça fait une drôle de sensation de marcher après le patin, je remarque.

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas habituée, dit Jack.

-Ça, je m'en doute. »

Bunny et Jack discutent et finissent par nous laisser toutes les deux, Tatiana et moi. Je les regarde partir, un peu déçue.

-Dis-moi Féline, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de Jack ? »

Je me tourne vivement vers Tatiana, consternée.

-C'est si visible que ça ?!

-Ben, un peu, quand on te connaît... en fait, je l'ai vu seulement jeudi, à la piscine. Mais ça fait plus longtemps que ça, je me trompe ? interroge-t-elle.

-Euh...je...tu...il faut que... enfin...je bafouille lamentablement.

-Hey, calme-toi ! C'était surtout une constatation.

-Et Jack ? tu crois qu'il a compris aussi ?! » je panique.

Elle réfléchit un moment qui me semble durer une éternité.

-Peut-être bien, lâche-t-elle. Il te taquine beaucoup ces derniers temps. Mais en même temps, il fait ça à peu près tous ceux qui réagissent à ses blagues ! »

J'enfonce mon nez dans mon écharpe, mortifiée. C'est la honte de ma vie !

-Mais tu sais, continue Tatiana, je crois que tu lui plais aussi, au moins un peu. Il a des sourires assez uniques avec toi, je trouve. Ah, voilà mon bus, il faut que je te laisse. À demain !

-À demain... »je lâche.

Elle l'arrête et monte. Elle se retourne juste avant que le portes ne se ferment et me crie :

-Féline ! Bonne chance ! »

Je souris et lui fais signe de la main avant de rentrer chez moi en pensant au mercredi prochain et aux paroles de Tatiana.

(*)

Mercredi matin.

Je me lève difficilement, ayant eu du mal à m'endormir. Je m'habille et me prépare machinalement, tout en y apportant un soin plus particulier. Et je mets des boucles d'oreilles, ce qui n'arrive pas si souvent que ça. Je mets les petites anneaux dorés, mes préférées. Je réveille Adine par inadvertance. Après s'être levée, elle me dis :

-T'es trop belle, Féline !

-Merci bout'chou ! Toi aussi, t'es trop mignonne ! »

Je frotte mon nez contre le sien et sort, un peu démotivée par les nuages qui couvrent le ciel. Malgré ça, mon trajet à pied se fait en chantonnant. Quand j'arrive à mon arrêt, je croise Cédric, un garçon qui était dans ma classe l'année dernière.

-Oh, salut Féline, ça fait longtemps ! me dit-il en m'apercevant. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ? » je réponds en lui faisant la bise.

On discute de notre évolution, de nos lycées respectifs, on se remémore nos délires communs, notamment de Valérie, qu'il connaissait aussi très bien. Il a beaucoup grandi pendant l'été, il doit me dépasser maintenant. Ça me fait plaisir de le revoir ! Ça passe le temps en attendant le 1, qui finit d'ailleurs par arriver. Je fais signe à Cédric qui me répond et se dirige vers le tram. Je valide ma carte en rentrant et sursaute en voyant Jack.

Les bras croisés, les jambes sur le siège en face de lui, il regarde dehors. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on prenait le même bus ! Je reprends contenance et vient vers lui. Il se tourne vers moi et me fais un sourire ravageur. Il enlève ses jambes et je m'assoie en face de lui alors que le bus démarre.

-Féline ! Enfin je te croise dans le bus du matin ! À croire que tu ne prends jamais le même pour venir ! Pourtant je te réserve une place à chaque fois. »

Je ris doucement, émue de cette attention.

-Il faut dire que lundi, tu es arrivé en retard et j'ai chinois le mardi. » j'explique.

Il rejette un œil au dehors, puis secoue la tête, comme pour chasser une idée qui le dérange. Puis il me regarde à nouveau, l'air perturbé. Il pousse un profond soupir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je demande, surprise de ce manège.

-Tu...ce gars, tu le connais ? À l'arrêt de bus.

-Cédric ? Oui, il était dans ma classe, l'année dernière. Il était sorti avec Valérie, d'ailleurs, je réponds, étonnée.

-Ah bon ? (il hausse un sourcil avec une expression adorable) Pourtant, il avait l'air d'avoir de sacrées vues sur toi.

-Euh... Ah bon ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te jure ! Il te regardait comme s'il allait te dévorer des yeux. »

***(*)***

Suspense suspense ! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Posté de justesse, donc peut-être que pour vous c'est en retard, mais j'étais dans la voiture toute la journée et j'ai pas pu publier plus tôt que ça.

Alors je confirme bien qu'il y aura une seconde partie avec le point de vue de Jack, c'est commencé et j'y travaille en ce moment. Vous pourrez même voir Nord ! X)

Laissez-moi une petite review si ça vous a plus, et je vous laisse profiter de votre chapitre juste après la disclaimer (et non, je ne l'ai pas oubliée...*soupir*) : les personnages de Rise of the guardians ne m'appartienne pas.

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Je le fixe, perdue. Cédric est gentil avec moi, mais je ne pensais pas l'intéresser de cette façon. Et puis, il m'a toujours regardée comme ça, je n'ai rien vu de différent.

-Et lui, il te plaisait ? demande Jack en ricanant.

-Hein ? Non, je réponds franchement. Pas du tout.

-Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que mon petit chat était parti voir ailleurs !

-C'est marrant, mais depuis mardi tu dis ''mon petit chat''. » je constate.

Il ne réponds rien, se contentant de me faire un sourire ravageur et le rouge me monte aux joues. Il faut _vraiment_ que je trouve un moyen pour réguler ma circulation sanguine.

-T'as pensé à ta blouse pour la physique-chimie ? demande-t-il.

-Euh...oui, pourquoi ?

-J'ai vu que t'arrêtais pas de l'oublier, je me demandais.

-Tu vas faire quoi pendant le creux d'SVT ? dis-je en passant du coq à l'âne.

-Probablement aller dehors, au CDI s'il fait moche. Et toi ?

-CDI à tous les coups. T'oublie pas, aujourd'hui, on fait l'exposé.

-Mais nan, t'inquiète. »

Je regarde dehors.

-On dirait bien que ça va être moche toute la journée. Il ne fait même pas jour.

-Ouais. »

Jack appuit sur le bouton ''arrêt demandé'' et nous ne tardons pas à descendre.

On retrouve Valérie, Sab et Bunny dans le hall du lycée.

-Tatiana n'est pas là ? » je demande.

Sab secoue la tête tandis que Bunny répond :

-Elle a attrapé la crève, apparemment.

-Ah, mince. »

Nous montons au 3e étage pour le cours de physique. J'aime la physique le mercredi matin, parce qu'en attendant la sonnerie on peut voir au travers de la grande vitre et observer la ville. De plus, il fait encore nuit, et les lumières sont allumées. Elles me font étrangement penser à des petits feux follets. Je ne m'en lasse pas et y assiste jusqu'à ce que la prof nous fasse rentrer. Tatiana n'est pas la seule à être absente, il y a aussi ma partenaire de travail. Et comme Jack était avec Tatiana, il se met avec moi. Je suis plutôt contente et en même temps assez inquiète. La dernière fois, il avait fait explosé un tube à essai !

-Tu suis les instructions à la lettre, compris ? j'ordonne d'un air menaçant.

-Promis, je fais attention ! » assure-t-il en déglutissant.

L'expérience d'aujourd'hui est moins dangereuse. C'est un travail pratique noté sur l'identification des ions, sans flammes. Pas de danger, ouf ! Jack fait la pratique et je me charge de schématiser les résultats, puis nous échangeons. On rend notre feuille à la sonnerie et la demie-heure suivante est consacrée à du cours, après le nettoyage.

Enfin, la prof nous lâche ! Une heure et demie de liberté ! On se rend compte qu'il pleut et Valérie et moi allons au CDI. On lit un livre à deux en éclatant de rire car elle fait très mal les accents. On rit tellement que le documentaliste nous vire du CDI !

-On aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça, dit Valérie, on va s'ennuyer pendant une demie-heure !

-Pas grave ! Ça en valait la peine. »

On passe le reste du temps dans les couloirs, à parler aux gens qu'on connaît. Puis nous nous rendons devant la prochaine salle, pour le cours d'allemand. La plupart de notre groupe est là, les autres nous rejoignent dès qu'ils ont fini la chimie. La sonnerie retentit, mais le prof ne se montre pas.

-Il est pas sensé être déjà là ? interroge Valérie.

-Bah si. Il est toujours en avance.

-Ou alors, les élèves n'ont pas fini le cours. »

On attend encore. Toujours aucune réaction.

-Bon alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? s'écrie Jack, qui a l'air de s'ennuyer.

-On ne sais pas, justement ! réplique Valérie.

-Il y a quelqu'un ou pas ? demande-t-il en pointant la porte.

-On en sais rien, on te dit. » je répète.

Jack s'empare de la poignée avec résolution.

-Mais t'es fou ! » je fais.

Il sourit moqueusement et enclenche. La porte s'ouvre sur une classe d'élèves en train de noter précipitamment les devoirs.

-'Scusez. » fait Jack, pas désolé le moins du monde.

Il referme doucement la porte.

-Vous voyez ? C'est pas compliqué d'ouvrir une porte. »

On le regarde tous avec une expression blasée.

-T'es vraiment sans-gêne. » remarque Bunny pour nous tous.

(*)

Les élèves finissent par sortir et le prof nous fait rentrer. Il fait l'appel, nous distribue des papiers pour le futur voyage et nous donne quelques conseils pour le fameux exposé avec le prof de DNL. Puis il commence le cours : exercices sur les pronoms interrogatifs et travail sur le projet collectif, le ''Hamburg quiz''. Comme je suis à côté de Valérie et qu'on discute par cahier interposés, l'heure passe vite, mais la sonnerie se fait quand même désirée. À la fin, le prof nous lâche et la plupart se précipite dehors pour attraper leur bus à temps. Moi je prends mon temps, j'ai latin après de toute façon. Valérie me presse l'épaule en signe de soutien :

-Bonne chance avec ta langue morte et ton estomac ! »

Je lui tire la langue. En marchant dans le couloir, Jack m'interpelle :

-Féline , attends !

-Oui ? je dis en me retournant.

-Je viens avec toi.

-En latin ?!

-Mais non! proteste-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je repère ta salle pour t'attendre après, andouille.

-Je le savais ! je crâne pour dissimuler mon embarras. Cornichon ! »

Il hausse un sourcil, l'air de dire ''T'es sérieuse, t'as pas mieux comme insulte ?''. Je sais, je suis une pro en télépathie. Allez, c'est parti, direction le latin ! Alors que je m'assoie à côté d'une amie, la prof annonce que nous allons regarder un documentaire sur l'enlèvement des Sabines. Bonne nouvelle ! On ne s'ennuiera pas au moins. Le DVD est plutôt intéressant, même si la prof a galéré à nous le mettre. Je n'arrête pas de commenter le film est ça fait bien rire Mavis, ma voisine ! Quand on range nos affaires à la fin du cours, je me prépare mentalement à chercher Jack. Cet espèce de sale gosse a la détestable manie de se planquer quand on le cherche, surtout quand on lui a donné rendez-vous... Je check mentalement la liste des lieux possibles : pas dehors, il pleut des cordes. Peut-être le CDI. Le foyer est fermé de toute façon. Je prie pour qu'il ne se cache pas dans les couloirs pour discuter avec ses amis, auquel cas il me sera absolument impossible de le retrouver. J'inspire avent d'ouvrir la porte. 3...2...1... Partez !

Mon élan de motivation pour jouer à cache-cache avec le roi des farceurs est douché net quand je le vois en face de moi, adossé au mur, les bras croisés et un sourire patient sur le visage.

-On y va ? demande-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Euh...oui. » je réponds, encore un peu surprise.

Je le suis et demande :

-T'as attendu toute l'heure ici ?

-Mais non, boue de poils ! J'étais au CDI, et je suis venu quelques minutes avant la sonnerie.

-...Boule de poils ? Je souligne, surprise.

-Bah oui, puisque tu es mon petit chat ! »

Je rougis et grommelle.

-Je suis pas ton chat. »

Le sourire qu'il me lance exprime très bien sa pensée : ''Oh que si.'' Je me détourne et accélère pour m'éloigner. Il suit mon rythme sans problème et reste bien exprès juste à côté.

Raaah ! Il est impossible ! Irrésistiblement impossible ! On s'arrête quelques secondes à l'entrée.

-La vache ! je m'exclame en voyant la violente averse. On va être trempés !

-Bon, bah y a plus qu'à courir. » se résigne-t-il en rabattant sa capuche.

Je hoche la tête et rabat la mienne. On s'élance dehors dans un inutile tentative pour passer entre les gouttes. Je savais bien que c'était du pipeau, cette expression ! La capuche de Jack n'arrête pas de glisser et il jure :

-Saleté de foutu de fichu capuche ! »

J'éclate de rire devant cette insulte franchement craignos et il rit avec moi. On continue à courir sous le déluge pendant 5 bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre l'arrêt et de se réfugier sous l'abribus.

-Fiouh ! J'ai jamais autant regretté d'être loin du lycée, je marmonne.

-Moi non plus ! » dit-il en riant.

Je jette un œil autour de nous. Il n'y a littéralement personne. On est vraiment les derniers ! Le seul avantage que je vois de finir à 13h, c'est que le bus est moins bondé.

Je ressers mon blouson, car la pluie glacée est presque en train de me congeler. Brrr ! À côté, Jack me prend par l'épaule et m'attire contre lui. Il ne me transmet pratiquement aucune chaleur, mais au moins je peux conserver la mienne. Je rougis violemment. Waaah ! Je suis tout contre lui ! Mon ventre recommence son numéro d'acrobate et mes joues celui de pyromane. Je pourrais faire un cirque à moi toute seule, à ce rythme ! Ouhlà ! Calme-toi, Féline, ta soudaine proximité avec Jack est en train de détraquer ton cerveau ! À croire qu'il cryogénise les derniers neurones qu'il me reste.

Je me blottis doucement. Encore une fois, je peux mourir heureuse ! On se sépare quand le bus arrive et on monte dedans. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil et Jack s'installe à côté de moi. Je fixe la vitre sur laquelle l'eau dégouline, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Vous savez, pour l'orchestre du cirque, il faut un rythme sacrément désordonné ! Je frissonne quand Jack prend ma main et presse mes doigts en silence. Je lui réponds timidement. Ballottée par les cahots du bus, un peu déprimée par la pluie et embarrassée par la présence de Jack, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler. Allez Féline, entraînement ! J'essaie de faire refluer le sang de mes joues, mais on manque d'eau pour éteindre tout cet incendie. Alors qu'il pleut dehors, quelle ironie ! Le trajet me semble durer longtemps, car je pense à toute vitesse, mon cerveau essayant de trouver des dizaines de sujets à la seconde pour que je ne panique pas.

(*)

Je ne me rends compte que nous sommes arrivés que quand Jack se lève. Je regarde autour de moi d'un air un peu perdu et me lève précipitamment pour le rejoindre. On rabaisse nos capuches et fonce, comme si on voulait crever la pluie ! Je guide Jack. Nous traversons la place, passons dans la côte devant mon ancienne école primaire, que je lui désigne. On monte la deuxième côte avec les muscles en feu à force de courir ! Argh ! On accélère vers la fin, jusqu'à atteindre ma maison. J'ouvre la porte, entre, et Jack la referme à la volée. On se retrouve dégoulinants dans l'entrée.

-Déluge du décès fatal qui tue mortellement : Réussi ! je m'écris, soulagée.

-T'exagère jamais, toi. » fais Jack en retirant sa capuche.

Aussitôt, j'éclate de rire en voyant ses épis aplatis contre son crâne.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Il les ébouriffe énergiquement, mais comme ils sont trempés, l'effet n'est pas le même. Je me plie en deux en découvrant le résultat, me retenant à la barre de l'escalier. Lui me foudroie du regard. Je me détourne pour tenter de me calmer et reprends difficilement mon souffle :

-Ah...fuu... pfou ! »

Je me retourne. Jack a l'air si vexé et boudeur, on dirait un gamin ! Je repars dans mon fou rire ! Aaah, mes côtes ! Misère... Une fois que j'ai repris un semblant de calme, il ajoute avec un petit sourire en coin :

-Quand t'auras fini de te rouler par terre à cause de ma coupe, tu pourras peut-être ouvrir... »

Je pouffe et obtempère. Ma mère nous accueille :

-Ah, vous voilà ! Bonne journée, ma chérie ? demande-t-elle alors que je hoche la tête. Tant mieux, alors. Bon, comme d'habitude, Adine est déjà à la danse, et elle dort chez une amie ce soir. Moi je dois aller au boulot, je vous laisse travailler tout seuls. Bonjour, jeune homme ! »

Jack répond poliment :

-Bonjour, madame.

-Oh là là, mais vous êtes trempés ! N'attrapez pas froid surtout. Allez, je vous laisse. Travaillez bien ! »

Elle disparaît en un éclair et ferme la porte, emportant un parapluie.

-Elle a l'air sympa, ta mère ! me dit Jack.

-Et elle l'ai ! » j'affirme.

J'enlève mon blouson et le met à sécher sur le radiateur. Jack me suit, son sweat lui collant à la peau. Je contemple mes propres vêtements, pas dans un meilleur état. Il faut enlever tout ça, on va tomber malades.

-Enlève-moi ça, tu va attraper la crève ! » je l'invective.

Je sors deux serviettes et lui en tend une. Je m'éloigne et il me suit.

-Euh, reste plutôt là et sèche-toi, je vais me changer, je lui signale en rougissant.

-Oh. » fait-il simplement avec un sourire provocateur.

Je rougis encore plus et file. Tout en frottant énergiquement mes cheveux pour les sécher, je fouille dans mes affaires et en ressort un t-shirt et un jean propres. Je les enfile vite et retourne voir Jack. Et que vois-je ? Cet idiot de stupide de crétin d'abruti est torse nu ! Whaaat ?!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et rigole en me voyant si paniquée.

-Je n'avais rien en-dessous, m'explique-t-il. J'ai toujours trop chaud, sinon.

-Tu vas tomber malade ! je m'écrie.

-Je n'ai jamais attrapé froid ! proteste-t-il fièrement.

-Y a que les imbéciles qui tombent pas malades, je marmonne. Et c'est quoi cette façon de frotter ?! Tes cheveux seront jamais secs, à ce rythme ! »

Je m'approche résolument. J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir une Adine rebelle en face de moi, quand il fallait que je la fasse se brosser les dents. Du coup, me voilà en ''mode maman activé''. Je commence à frotter vigoureusement.

-Non mais j'vous jure... Un vrai gosse, je l'enguirlande.

-On dirait ma mère, réussit à articuler Jack -il faut dire que je lui secoue la tête assez fort-.

-Mouais. »

Il m'attrape soudainement par le poignet.

-Je pense que c'est bon, là ! » réclame-t-il.

Et là, je me rends brusquement compte de plusieurs trucs. Jack n'est PAS Adine, il est torse nu, je suis à quelques centimètres de lui, nos visages sont anormalement proches et nous sommes seuls à la maison ! Je me retiens de hurler, m'arrête net et mon sang engage une danse enflammée sous la peau de mon visage. En voyant mon expression, un fin sourire taquin s'étire sur son visage. Oh mon dieu ! Je crois qu'il vient de penser aux même choses que moi. Il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, mais je le devance en m'écartant et en lui jetant la serviette au visage.

-Ouais, t'as raison, ça doit être bon ! » je fais à toute vitesse.

Jack éclate de rire.

-J'aurais pas cru me faire agresser à la serviette un jour ! »

Son rire léger détend l'atmosphère et mon cerveau revient à la normale. Je souris.

-Fais gaffe, la prochaine fois je t'envoie la serpillière. » je menace.

Je réfléchis un instant puis dit :

-Bon, je vais te chercher un sweat à te prêter, pas question que tu restes comme ça toute l'après-midi.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu me donnes froid. »

Je file là-haut en tentant d'ignorer son ton particulier. J'en trouve un à peu près semblable dans mon armoire. Je redescend et lui tend :

-Tiens, essaie ça. »

Ça me fait tout drôle de le voir enfiler MES vêtements. Le sweat semble à sa taille. Je ricane :

-On a de la chance que tu sois une brindille, pour une fois.

-Rectification : j'ai une musculature fine. » rétorque-t-il.

Je lève les yeux aux ciel et m'intéresse au repas. Ma mère a laissé des pâtes au thon, et il reste du gâteau que j'avais fait pour le dessert d'hier (à la demande empressée d'Adine). Je chope deux assiettes, deux lots de couverts et nous sert à manger. Jack s'assoit en face et nous commençons à manger. J'ai si faiiim ! Aussitôt que la nourriture entre en contact avec mes papilles, je suis en bien-être total. Aaah ! Quel bonheur. En face de moi, Jack engloutit à toute vitesse et me fait un clin d'œil joueur. Titillée, je mange moi aussi à toute allure. On avale si vite que c'est devenu une course ! Il gagne de quelques secondes, le fourbe.

-C'est de la triche, t'as des joues de hamsters ! je m'exclame.

-J'ai gagné quand même ! se moque-t-il.

-Aaaah, ça fait du bien ! je dis en me laissant aller en arrière. Quelle horreur de finir à 13h !

-Penses-tu ! J'ai vraiment été incroyablement patient de t'attendre une heure entière, fait-il. Tu devrais me vénérer pour mon calme et mon self-control. »

Je hausse les yeux au ciel et me lève pour mettre mon assiette au lave-vaisselle. Il fait de même.

-Et si sa vénéritude n'avait pas été aussi patient et contrôlé que tu le prétends, qu'aurais-tu fait ? je me moque.

-Je t'aurais mangé ! s'écrie-t-il en faisant mine de me mordre le cou.

-Waaah ! je sursaute. T'es fou !

-Ooooh, mon pauvre petit chat a eu peur ! » gémit-il moqueusement.

Je le foudroie du regard. Il veut jouer à ça ? Très bien.

-Pas. De. Gâteau. Pour. Toi. je martèle.

-Il est à quoi, ton gâteau ?

-Au chocolat. Avec un glaçage.

-Zut ! »

Il fait mine d'être vexé et puis me fait les yeux du chat Potté.

-Que... c'est quoi ce regard ?

-Donne-moi du gâteauuu. S'il te plaîîîît ! dit-il en joignant les mains, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça le fait pas, mais alors pas du tout, Jack. » je soupire.

Il me fait un incroyable sourire d'une pureté suspecte. Je pousse un soupir théâtral et sort le gâteau du frigo.

-Mais comme je suis une âme d'une incommensurable générosité, tu auras droit à une part, je concède d'un air supérieur.

-Tu le gardes, ton gâteau, si tu me le donnes comme ça, fait Jack d'un air blasé.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es jamais content! je craque. J'ai mis une demie-heure à le faire, alors que sur la recette y a marqué 15 minutes, donc tu prends ta part et tu fais pas ch*** !

-...C'est toi qui l'as fait ? s'étonne-t-il.

-Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? » je me rengorge.

Il hausse un sourcil amusé.

-Je me demande surtout s'il est empoisonné.

-Que... ?! »

Je souffle bruyamment. Assez ! C'est trop amusant de se bagarrer avec lui, mais c'est vraiment un gamin. Je le sers, me sers, et commence à déguster. Mmmh ! Un vrai délice ! J'ai bien fait d'y mettre toute mon énergie hier soir. Jack, en face, goûte. Je le fixe avec insistance et il admet en grinçant des dents :

-Ok, j'avoue, c'est pas mal. T'es contente ? »

Je hoche joyeusement la tête, satisfaite. Au moins, il est honnête. Après le repas, on débarrasse tout.

-Bon, on s'y met ? j'annonce avec énergie en retroussant mes manches.

-Ouais... » fait-il en faisant semblant de s'effondrer d'épuisement.

Je vais chercher mes affaires et m'installe à l'ordi, dans la salle à côté. Il me suit et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-T'as fait ton boulot ? je demande suspicieusement.

-Yep ! C'est quoi ce manque de confiance en moi ? C'est blessant ! »

Il sort une clé USB et la branche sur l'ordinateur. Il affiche ses fichiers en quelques clics, le plus rapidement possible. Mais juste avant, j'ai eu le temps de voir quelque chose.

-Je rêve où j'ai vu un dossier intitulé ''petit chat'' ? je le taquine.

-Nan, nan, t'as bien vu. » confirme-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil. Il n'a pas l'air embarrassé pour deux sous. Que peut bien cacher ce dossier ?

-Y a quoi dedans ? Ça me concerne ? »

Il s'arrête de taper et se tourne vers moi.

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-Évidemment ! »

Il revient en arrière et ouvre le fameux dossier. Je découvre un bon nombre de photos, principalement de moi, avec souvent des montages assez adroits. Mais oui ! C'est vrai qu'il veut devenir photographe, et prends tout le temps tout le monde en photo ! Je me vois en train de rire, sourire, bouder, avec des tas d'expressions différentes.

-Tu...c'est toi qui a pris toutes ces photos ? j'interroge.

-Un problème avec ça ?

-Non, c'est juste que, enfin... pourquoi ?

-Pour toi. Ton anniversaire quand j'en connaîtrais la date, avoue-t-il avec un adorable sourire. C'est une façon de... enfin de définir les gens importants pour moi. J'en ai fait un pour Bunny, Tatiana, Sab, Emma -ma petite sœur-... Je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais pris pas mal de toi, alors j'ai voulu en faire un. Ça te plaît ? »

Je n'ai pas les mots. Je lui prends la souris des mains et parcourt les images, une par une. Au fur et à mesure que je découvre, j'ai la sensation que mon cœur va exploser. C'est trop mignon ! Se pourrait-il que Tatiana ait raison ? Un fol espoir désordonne mes battements de cœur. Non, attends ! Calme-toi, Féline ! Il a aussi fait ça pour ses meilleurs amis. C'est donc un grand pas en avant, mais ne te précipite pas. Je me tourne vers lui. Il rougit ! Waaah ! Ça fait très bizarre de voir sa peau si pâle se colorer.

-Bon, on s'y met, à cet exposé ? grommelle-t-il.

-Oui, oui. »

Je ne peux empêcher un immense sourire de fleurir sur mon visage et d'y rester collé. Je retourne sur le bon dossier et sort une feuille.

(*)

Les tâches se répartissent assez facilement : il cherche les documents et textes en rapport avec la sous-partie et je me charge de la réécriture et du découpage. Définition générale, liste des caractéristiques, exemples... il nous faut une bonne heure pour abattre la moitié du travail. Ma main ripe sur le papier et je barre sans le faire exprès la moitié de ma ligne en cours d'écriture.

-Aaah ! Misère... »

C'est la goutte d'eau de trop. Jack part en arrière sur son dossier et lâche faiblement :

-On peut pas faire une pause, là ?

-Ouais, je crois qu'on en a bien besoin. » je concède.

Je m'adosse au fond de la chaise en soupirant. Je m'étire dix bonnes secondes en gémissant, les muscles fatigués.

-Un vrai petit chat, me fais remarquer Jack.

-Un jour, tu finiras par arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, j'annonce.

-En attendant, je connais une très bonne méthode pour se détendre.

-Laquelle ? »

Son bras se détend comme un ressort vers mes côtes.

-Aaaah ! Nooon ! je me met aussitôt à hurler en me débattant. Je suis sur-sensible aux chatouilles !

-Tant mieux ! »

En essayant de me dégager, je m'écroule sur le tapis, ce qui augmente mon hilarité. Jack me suit et s'installe bien tranquillement au-dessus de moi. Je lui hurle d'arrêter, que je suffoque, je le supplie, mais comme il ne se décide pas, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens. Entre deux micro-pauses, je le saisis par le col et le retourne brusquement. Pour plus de précautions, je m'assoie à califourchon sur son ventre. Il a l'air très surpris de se retrouver sur le dos. J'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle, les abdominaux douloureux. Ouf ! Enfin un peu de repos !

Mais apparemment, mon cerveau a décidé de fonctionner à retardement aujourd'hui, et je réalise seulement maintenant dans quelles positions nous sommes. Oups ! Jack a un sourire que je qualifierais à la fois de diabolique et de divin. Je sais, c'est contradictoire.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? » demande-t-il malicieusement.

Ah, assez ! J'en ai un peu marre que ce soit toujours lui qui mène la danse ! À moi de jouer un peu. Je me penche lentement sur lui, très lentement, ma tresse pendante chatouillant son front. Il a l'air encore plus surpris ! Mais son sourire ne fait que s'élargir et histoire de compliquer les choses, il pose délicatement ses mains sur mes cuisses. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas réagir. Mon visage est maintenant à quelques millimètres du sien, nos souffles s'entremêlent. Je contemple ses deux iris glacées. Presque s'en m'en rendre compte, je souris malicieusement. Je pose doucement un doigts sur ses lèvres et dit :

-Tu es un sale gosse, Jack. »

Là, il n'est même plus surpris ou stupéfait, mais carrément choqué ! Je m'écarte, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, me relève et me détourne. Waouh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me fasse un tel effet ! Je mets mes mains sur mes joues pour tenter de les rafraîchir, en vain. Derrière moi, Jack se relève. Il me prends par les épaules et me fait me retourner. Je lève les yeux vers lui, totalement perdue. On dirait que j'ai usé de toutes mes maigres réserves de réactivité. Il sonde mes yeux, perturbé, puis fronce les sourcils. Ses yeux s'expriment clairement : ''je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.''

Je manque de hocher bêtement la tête pour lui dire que j'ai entendu, mais me retient. Nous restons un moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, et j'admire les flocons à l'intérieur de ses iris.

C'est la lumière de l'écran se mettant en veille qui nous fait sortir de notre torpeur contemplative. Jack sourit doucement et le pointe du menton :

-On devrait peut-être finir cet exposé, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui. »

On retrousse fictivement nos manches et nous remettons au travail. Je m'y plonge toute entière. Heureusement que je peux me concentrer sur autre chose ! Sinon, je crois que ç'aurait été la panne généralisée dans mon cerveau. Grâce à cette énergie, on a fini plus vite. Je regarde l'horloge de l'ordinateur une fois que nous avons tout bouclé.

-15h45 ! Fini ! On auras mis, quoi... une heure et 45 minutes ?

-Ouais, à peu près... »

Je ferme le dossier, lui rend sa clé USB et range le bazar. On décide que je garderai la version finalisée. Je vais voir sur le radiateur. Le sweat de Jack est sec. Je le prends et lui rend.

-Tiens, il est tout propre, maintenant. »

Jack enlève le sweat de rechange sous mon nez. Je me détourne précipitamment.

-T'es vraiment sans-gêne ! je m'exclame.

-Hé ! Hé ! »

Alors que j'attends, je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou.

-Hé ! Mais t'as pas bientôt fini ?!

-Te retourne pas, j'ai pas terminé. »

Pour m'occuper, je vais voir quel temps il fait dehors. La pluie s'est arrêtée, apparemment, même s'il reste quelques nuages gris dehors.

-Bon, bah je vais y aller, annonce Jack en me rejoignant. Il pleut toujours ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Faut que j'en profite avant que ça ne recommence. »

Je hoche la tête. Il rassemble ses affaires et lace ses chaussures. Je glisse mes pieds dans mes baskets et le suit jusque devant la porte ouverte. J'ai peur. Peur que l'on oublie cet épisode comme si rien ne s'était passé ! J'ai envie de l'appeler, de tout lui dire, mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge et je déglutis. Alors qu'il va sortir dans la rue, il se retourne, l'air contrarié, me prenant par surprise.

-Ah, j'en ai marre ! S'écrie-t-il d'une voix où perce la frustration. Y a pas moyen que ça finisse comme ça ! »

Il laisse tomber son sac au sol et tend le bras vers moi. Il m'attire contre lui et me serre dans ses bras. Waaah!Je n'ose plus bouger, figée comme une statue de glace. Je n'ose y croire. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, une des ses mains pressant mon épaule et l'autre ma hanche. Je ne bouge toujours pas, les mains plaquées contre son torse. Fais quelque chose, Féline, bon sang ! Ok, je crois que c'est LE moment pour tout lui avouer, et je suis pas fichue d'ouvrir la bouche ! Toute cette lâcheté, cette impuissance à m'exprimer est à en pleurer de désespoir.

Tiens, d'un coup, j'ai _vraiment_ envie de pleurer. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je serre les dents. Quand je pleure, la seule chose que je suis capable de faire est de réclamer un câlin. D'habitude, c'est ma mère, Adine, ou une peluche. Étant donné que Jack est là, c'est lui qui fera les frais de ma crise de larmes. Je passe mes mains dans son dos et agrippe son sweat, enfonçant mon nez dans le tissu en hoquetant. Je le sens qui coupe sa respiration. Puis il s'écarte. Non, reste ! J'ai trop besoin de ce câlin. Je le serre plus fort pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Je l'entends pouffer légèrement.

-Hey, Féline ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, tu sais. »

Je relâche ma prise à contre cœur. Il s'écarte un peu et prends mon menton entre deux doigts pour le relever. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Ses mains glissent sur mon visage pour soutenir mes joues. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, fascinée, en oubliant de pleurer. Il a un sourire d'une tendresse ! Je vois dans ses yeux que toute cette tendresse n'est rien que pour moi. Ces deux flocons que j'ai tant poursuivi ne regardent que moi à présent. Il se penche doucement vers moi. Je ferme les yeux, et il m'embrasse.

J'ai l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice explose dans mon ventre. Pleins de petits frissons viennent titiller ma peau, mes jambes tremblotent et ma tête est complètement vide, incapable de penser à autre chose que le moment présent. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'est tellement divin ! On s'écarte, les yeux brillants, le sourire béat. Sa main glisse sur mon visage et me pince le nez.

-Tu comprends ? dit Jack. Tu es _mon_ petit chat, Féline. »

Je sourit largement et annonce à mon tour, presque sans m'en rendre compte :

-J'ai enfin attrapé tes deux flocons... »

Je m'accroche à son cou et le serre de toutes mes forces, puis je l'embrasse sur la joue. Il me lance un regard plein de promesses. Mon corps frissonne, électrisé. Jack Frost m'a embrassé !

***(*)***

Et voilà ! Fin de la première partie !

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura beaucoup plu, que vous l'aurez pas trouvé trop niaise, ou pas assez sérieuse, et peut-être même trop courte ! XD

Je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire, et j'ai voulu partager toute ma joie avec vous. Voilà, c'est fait, je regrette rien (en fait si, je regrette tous les passages un peu gênants qui ont été une galère pas possible à écrire...mais c'est pas grave parce qu'au final c'est très bien comme ça).

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire si ça vous a plus, ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous a fait rire, et on se revoit la semaine prochaine pour la version de Jack !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec comme promis, ''un chat et deux flocons'' du point de vue de Jack ! XD

Je me suis vachement amusée, pour ma part. Je n'ai qu'une seule inquiétude : la répétitions des dialogues. Parce que bien entendu, il se passe les mêmes choses, même si c'est du point de vue d'une autre personne. J'espère que j'aurai quand même réussi à gérer pour que ça ne soit pas (trop) répétitif. Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment en compagnie de notre brochette loufoque de personnage, que j'ai imaginé avec beaucoup d'amour.

N'oublions pas la disclaimer : les personnages de Rise of the guardians ne m'appartienne pas, hé oui, ça surprend...

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Je m'ennuiiie ! Les maths me soûlent, le temps me déprime, tout m'agace. Pour tromper mon ennui, je discute avec Bunny à l'autre bout de la classe. Bunny est mon meilleur ami. On se dispute tout le temps, mais on s'entend vachement bien quand même -même si je ne l'admettrais jamais!-. Je veille à ce que le prof ne me repère pas et observe régulièrement le bureau, mais un bruit soudain attire mon attention au rang derrière moi. Euuuh... Faut qu'on m'explique pourquoi Féline est vautrée sur son cahier. Elle est vraiment bizarre, cette fille. Étrange, mais plutôt dans le sens d'intéressante.

-Alors, c'est qui ? demande Valérie, sa voisine.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! » s'écrie-t-elle.

Mais de quoi est ce qu'elles parlent ? Je suis curieux tout à coup.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, par ici ? je demande.

-Féline a un petit copain ! » s'écrie Valérie en m'agitant un cahier sous le nez, probablement celui de Féline.

Il y a pas mal de petits cœurs dessinés au crayon avec JF à l'intérieur. Féline, amoureuse ? Je n'y aurais pas songé. Intéressant. De qui donc ? Qui pourrais être ce J ? Jimmy, John, Jonathan, James, Jamie...Jack ? Et pourquoi pas Jack Frost ? Et si c'était moi ? Je lève les yeux en souriant, amusé. Elle me fixe avec anxiété. Elle s'attend à ce que je sorte un truc énorme...

-JF, ça pourrait être Jack Frost, non ? » je lâche malicieusement.

Elle rougit et se cache dans sa main. J'aime bien voir Féline rougir. Elle se met sur la défensive, comme un chat qui hérisse ses poils, et ça me fait beaucoup rire ! Et puis, je la trouve plutôt mignonne comme ça.

-Pfff, t'es con ! affirme Valérie. Y a aucune chance pour que tu lui plaises, t'es trop un gringalet.

-T'as vraiment un problème avec le fait que je sois divinement beau mais svelte, donc pas ton style ? »

Je la trouve carrément trop protectrice, Valérie. Et pourquoi je pourrais pas lui plaire, au juste ? Elle répond à mon sourire. Ah, elle a envie de jouer ! Eh bien jouons !

-Jack, retourne-toi ! » ordonne le prof.

Ah, zut ! Je souffle bruyamment en me retournant, tout en sortant un truc bien con :

-Mais monsieur, il fallait absolument que je salue l'armoire du fond ! »

Euh... j'ai vraiment sorti un truc AUSSI con ?

-L'on serait en primaire que tu serais allé lui dire bonjour de plus près. »

Faut croire que oui. Pour rattraper le coup, je prends un air choqué digne des plus grands comédiens. En même temps, il m'a bien eu, cette fois. Je rends son cahier à Féline tandis que toute la classe se marre. Au moins, elle le fait discrètement, elle...

(*)

Dès que l'heure est finie, c'est la ruée vers le CDI. Enfin, surtout pour Sab et Tatiana, qui ont envie de bosser. Moi, je m'en passerais bien. Mais bon, même Bunny semble OK pour aller pourfendre des exercices, alors pourquoi pas ? Malheureusement, le CDI est fermé jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. À quoi ça sert que le prof nous ai lâchés en avance ? En attendant, nous discutons dans l'entrée, quand je me rappelle d'un truc que j'avais envie d'essayer.

-Hey, les gars ! J'ai découvert un truc excellent pour traumatiser les filles ! je m'exclame. Tu veux essayer, Tatiana ?

-Si, c'est toi, non merci, répond-elle en croisant les bras. Je me méfie de tes idées, surtout si c'est pour ''traumatiser'' les filles. »

Je souris avec innocence. Il faudrait se méfier de mes idées ? Mais non, voyons... bon, juste un peu, alors. Mais c'est pas drôle ! Je m'ennuie tellement, il faut que je trouve un truc. Je regarde autour de moi. À qui vais-je bien pouvoir le faire subir ? Mon regard tombe sur Féline et Valérie, qui nous écoutaient juste à côté. Va pour ces deux-là !

-Valérie, tu veux essayer ? je propose gentiment.

-Je suis déjà assez traumatisée en voyant ta tête, merci bien. » fait-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Ouch ! Ça fait mal, ça. Bon, tant pis. Je m'apprête à le proposer à Féline, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'essuyer un troisième refus.

-Bon, alors ce sera Féline. »

Elle sursaute comme un petit chat nerveux ! Sans prévenir, je prends délicatement son menton entre mon pouce et mon index, puis je lui relève la tête en même temps que je penche la mienne. Je ne pensais pas l'embrasser, mais plutôt un truc du genre lui mordre le nez. Quelque chose de marrant, quoi ! Mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps et me repousse violemment ! Je suis un peu hébété au départ, mais en voyant sa tête j'éclate de rire :

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

-Toi... » gronde-t-elle.

Là, le petit chat est mécontent. Je m'excuse et elle se met à bouder. Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille. Hilarante !

Le CDI ouvre enfin et nous pouvons nous installer. Mes trois camarades bossent normalement tout en écoutant distraitement mes bavardages. Je ne me sens pas très écouté, mais au moins je serais peut-être moins agité au prochain cours. À un moment où vraiment plus personne ne m'écoute, je me tais et me tourne vers la table de Féline et Valérie. Je lui ai jeté de petits coups d'œils toute l'heure et découvert qu'elle se frottait continuellement le menton. C'est mignon ! Maintenant je sais que ce machin est vraiment efficace. De temps en temps, je sors mon portable et prends une photo en toute discrétion, parce que c'est vraiment trop drôle.

Après que j'ai détourné le regard un peu plus longtemps et que je me tourne à nouveau vers elle, je me rends compte qu'elle m'observe à son tour. C'est drôle la façon dont elle me regarde. Ses yeux verts ont l'air drôlement profonds et curieux. J'ai soudain envie de faire l'andouille. Ou plutôt non, de jouer au séducteur. Je ne trouve rien de mieux que de me passer la main dans les cheveux en souriant. Mais le résultat n'est pas celui escompté. Au lieu de rougir, elle hausse un sourcil dédaigneux et détourne la tête. Intéressant... Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Jack ? demande Tatiana en levant la tête. Encore une de tes idées perverses ? »

Outch ! Elle pourrait éviter de formuler les choses aussi crûment ! Pourtant, c'est un peu ça. Je souris en regardant Féline, qui fixe son cahier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être bien... »

(*)

À la fin de l'heure, Sab met un peu trop de temps à ranger ses affaires et nous devons courir à toute allure pour ne pas subir la longue file d'attente de la cantine. De loin, je repère Féline et Valérie. Je m'empresse de les suivre et de les rattraper. Elles vont un peu vite, mais je réussis à agripper le bras de Féline qui se retourne aussitôt. Les autres me suivent de près et nous nous glissons avec elles.

-Thank you ! je m'exclame. Grâce à vous, on a pris de l'avance.

-Euh... de...de rien. » bafouille-t-elle.

Elle jette un œil derrière et je ricane. Pauvre gens que nous venons de dépasser ! Personnellement, je n'en ai strictement rien à cirer, mais c'est vrai que Féline est quelqu'un d'honnête. Nous sommes en plein milieu de foule, et tout le monde est serré comme dans une boîte à sardines ! Féline, juste devant moi, est compressée contre mon torse. C'est plutôt agréable... même si je ne l'admettrai ja-mais !

Oh, tiens ! J'ai une idée. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre moi, curieux de sa réaction. Elle se tend aussitôt ! Je n'ai jamais eu de chat à la maison, mais je suis SÛR que si j'en avais un, il ferait pareil. Mais alors un chat vraiment très craintif.

-Des fois, je trouve que Féline ressemble à un petit chat farouche ! » je sors sans réfléchir.

Les réactions varient. Valérie me foudroie du regard, Bunny ricane, Tatiana a l'air un peu affligée, Sab beaucoup et Féline... ben je crois qu'elle panique complètement. Trop mignon !

-Lâche. la. Tout. De. Suite ! » ordonne Valérie.

Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter... J'obtempère mais m'arrête une fraction de seconde, les mains sur ses hanches. J'ai pas envie de la lâcher. Ça peut paraître stupide, je sais. Mais bon, je suis conciliant et j'obtempère.

-Quoi, vous ne trouvez pas ? je fais pour en rajouter une couche. Déjà, regardez son nom : Féline. Si ça c'est pas un nom de chat ! »

Son prénom m'a intrigué dès le début. Surtout ce qui c'est passé dans la tête de ses parents quand ils l'ont appelée comme ça. En tout cas, s'ils voulaient la rendre unique, ils ont réussi leur coup. Je me tourne vers son visage et sonde ses yeux. Je remarque en passant qu'elle est écarlate. Tu m'étonnes ! Le portrait que je tire embarrasserai n'importe qui.

-Et puis, elle a les yeux verts, exactement comme les chats ! »

Sérieusement, j'ai toujours été fasciné par ses yeux. On dirait qu'ils brillent dans la nuit, ou alors qu'ils vous observent au plus profond de vous-même.

-Tu es très farouche, et tu as des griffes. »

Je suis témoin. Je l'ai vue griffer quelqu'un, une fois, et ça avait l'air de faire vachement mal ! Elle est écarlate, et moi je m'amuse comme un fou. Je sais que ce n'est pas très gentil, mais Féline est une des rares à réagir à chacune de mes blagues, et ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Oh,et tes canines ! s'extasie Tatiana en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. On dirait de vrais crocs tellement elles sont pointues ! Oh, pardon ! »

C'était à prévoir, ce coup-là. Tatiana devrait parfois contrôler un peu sa folie des dents, je trouve. Je me tourne à nouveau vers Féline et voit qu'elle a la tête baissée. Elle boude ? Mince alors, c'était pas le but, de la mettre en colère. Je me tourne vers elle.

-T'es fâchée ? Désolé. »

Elle n'a pas l'air contente. Peut-être qu'elle a prit mes blagues pour des moqueries, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je la rassure aussitôt.

-Mais tu sais, je le pense pas vraiment, c'est pas pour me moquer. Si ça peut te rassurer, je trouve même ça mignon. »

Elle détourne la tête, apparemment encore vexée. Bon, eh bien, je ne vais pas insister, alors. On continue d'avancer dans la file pendant que je discute avec Bunny... pardon, que je _me dispute_ avec Bunny sur le goût plus que douteux de ses bonbons chocolat-carotte.

-Sérieusement, je comprends pas comment tu peux avaler un truc pareil ! Le chocolat et les carottes, ça va pas ensemble, point !

-T'as même pas essayé d'y goûter, comment tu peux savoir ? proteste-t-il (c'est qu'il y croit, à son mélange ultra louche, l'animal!).

-J'ai pas besoin d'y goûter pour savoir que ça ne plaira à quasiment personne, à part toi.

-Que je sache, c'est pas fait pour plaire à la majorité.

-Justement ! Tu dégoûte la majorité alentours à chaque fois que tu manges un de ces trucs.

-T'as vraiment des arguments de gamin, Jack. »

Je maugrée en silence. Parce que le pire, c'est qu'il a raison.

J'entends Valérie et Féline discuter devant :

-Au fait, Féline, il fallait 5 ou 10 lignes, pour la DNL ?

-10, parce qu'il fallait aussi donner la situation géographique. »

Aussitôt, l'information que mon cerveau vient d'enregistrer provoque une mobilisation général de tous mes neurones. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait. Je farfouille dans ma mémoire, mais est incapable de trouver quand ni où. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : ma fainéantise m'a une fois de plus pris en traître.

-La DNL, noooon ! je m'écrie. Bunny, tu l'as fait ? »

Il faut absolument que quelqu'un me prête ses devoirs, parce que sinon le prof me tuera ! Lentement. Douloureusement. Comme le gros sadique qu'il est !

-Même si je l'avais fait, tu l'aurais pas eu, camarade. »

Oups. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû critiquer autant ses friandises favorites.

-Tatiana ?

-Ah non ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Cette fois, tu te débrouilles ! »

C'est vrai que cette semaine, je l'ai beaucoup appelée à l'aide.

-Sab ? » je demande, dans un ultime sursaut d'espoir.

Il n'a aucun scrupule à balayer ma maigre tentative en secouant la tête. Il va falloir que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre, et ce ne sera pas de la tarte.

-Valérie ? »

Bah quoi, on peut toujours tenter.

-Va fondre, le givré. T'as touché à ma Féline. »

Mais c'est qu'elle m'énerve ! Elle ne peut pas arrêter deux minutes de la surprotéger ? Ça me donne presque envie de faire l'inverse... mais bon, là, j'ai pas trop le temps.

-Oh, c'est bon, t'es pas sa mère ! Et toi, Féline ? »

Elle me scrute un instant de ses yeux transperçant, me mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Mais elle esquive la question par une autre :

-J'ai une question. Pourquoi t'as pris euro allemand alors que t'es d'origine anglaise ? »

Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me pose cette question ! Ça fait dix mille ans que j'attends qu'une autre personne que mes meilleurs amis me demande. On va donc temporairement changé de sujet.

-Fastoche ! je me rengorge. Je suis totalement bilingue, alors j'ai aucun intérêt à apprendre ce que je sais déjà. C'était plus intéressant d'essayer une autre langue.

-Mais pourquoi l'allemand? » insiste-t-elle.

D'accord, elle est curieuse. J'hésite un peu, parce que la raison peu sembler, comment dire...puérile ? Je ne sais pas trop.

-...C'était la langue d'origine d'une de mes ex, j'explique.

-Son record! place Bunny en ricanant. 6 mois complets!»

Je le foudroie du regard. Mais il pouvait pas se taire, celui-là ? Il faut toujours qu'il fourre son nez partout ! Il ne me laisse même pas finir.

-Donc, elle était allemande, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être marrant. Mais pas que ce serait aussi galère ! Et donc, Féline, tu veux bien? »

Elle semble être soudainement partie dans ses pensées.

-Euh, de quoi ? demande-t-elle précipitamment, revenant sur terre.

-Me prêter ta DNL, s'il te plaîîîît ! »

Je joins mes mains devant elle en faisant des petits yeux suppliants pour la faire céder. Ça marche assez rarement, mais on peut quand même essayer, non ? Elle a l'air surprise et dit :

-Euh, oui, pas de problème.

-Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie ! » je m'écrie en sautant de joie.

Ouf ! Je suis sauf !

(*)

On entre à l'intérieur de la cantine et nous servons, puis mon groupe et moi allons nous asseoir ailleurs.

-Tu sais que tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça à chaque fois, pas vrai ? » demande Tatiana.

Je déglutis. Elle a parfaitement raison, mais ma fainéantise est d'une puissance inégalable.

-Je suis au courant. Mais je ne peux même pas promettre de toujours faire mes devoirs, parce que je sais que je ne le ferais pas ! Et Bunny est pareil que moi !

-Hé ! Depuis quand tu m'inclues dans la discussion juste pour pas te sentir tout seul ? proteste-t-il, la bouche pleine.

-Mais depuis toujours, cher ami ! » j'affirme avec le ton d'un aristocrate blindé et condescendant en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Sab me fait signe de la main et me montre le carnet qu'il se trimballe constamment. Comme ni Bunny ni moi ne comprenons un traître mot de la langue des signes et que Tatiana n'a que des rudiments, il s'exprime en écrivant. Enfin, en dessinant. Et étant donné qu'il n'est pas très bon, c'est un peu compliqué. J'essaye de déchiffrer sa phrase.

-Alors... un masque ? Pourquoi un masque ? Ça, c'est la salle pour ceux qui font de la danse, non ? (je le sais parce que Tatiana en fait et nous la suivons souvent) Y a pas de masques là-bas, si ? Et pourquoi t'as dessiné Nord ? »

Un peu trop de questions, j'ai vraiment rien compris. Tatiana s'y essaie aussi.

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris, Nord est dans cette salle, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas dessiné. Qu'est ce qu'il y fait ? »

Sab pointe les masques.

-Mais ça symbolise quoi, un masque ? je demande.

-Le théâtre ! s'exclame Tatiana. J'ai bon ? »

Sab hoche la tête et me pointe de son crayon.

-Quoi ? Tu penses que je devrais faire du théâtre, moi ? »

Il confirme en opinant.

-Il a raison, tu sais, dis Bunny. Tu devrais demander à Nord pour t'inscrire à son club de théâtre d'improvisation, parce que tu joues la comédie tout le temps.

-T'as pas dit que je jouais bien, je constate.

-Parce que je le pense pas. »

Je soupire et me met à réfléchir à la proposition. C'est vrai que j'en avais fait une fois en primaire, et ça m'avait beaucoup plu. Mais à quoi ça ressemble, le théâtre _d'improvisation_ ?

-Tu devrais demander à Féline, elle en fait, me suggère Tatiana.

-Ouais, peut-être. »

Nous discutons encore beaucoup puis sortons de la cantine lorsque nous nous rendons compte que c'est bientôt la fin de la pause. C'est fou ce que la file nous fait perdre de temps ! Aujourd'hui, c'est notre premier cours de piscine, et j'ai plutôt hâte. J'aime bien l'eau. Pas autant que le patin à glace, c'est sûr ! Mais c'est quand même chouette. Sauf que tous les quatre, on avait tous sauf compris où il fallait aller. On poireautait tranquillement en parlant (enfin moi, je chantais une chanson qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je l'ai entendu à la radio ce matin), quand un des gars de notre classe nous rejoint en courant pour nous dire qu'on doit prendre un car pour y aller. Mais bien sûr ! C'est pourtant évident ! On se met tous à courir pour être à l'heure. Dans le car, il ne reste plus que quatre places au fond, que nous prenons. Depuis qu'on est sortis de la cantine, je m'éclate à chanter la chanson. Ce qui n'a pas forcément l'air de plaire à Bunny, qui râle :

-Purée, mais arrête de chanter, Jack ! Tu fais des trucs chelous et on comprend rien !

-C'est parce que vous êtes tous nuls en anglais ! je rétorque. Qui est bon, par ici ? »

J'ai souvenir que Féline a les meilleures notes après moi. Je me retourne pour voir et découvre qu'elle est juste derrière moi. Oups ! J'espère que je n'ai pas TROP fait le con. Je souris quand même.

-Valérie, Féline, écouter bien, et dites-moi si vous reconnaissez: dirty babe, you see these schakles? Baby i'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I miss behave. It's just that noone make me feel this way.»

Féline se met à rougir violemment. Ah, elle connaît. Coup de bol !

-Ça veut dire quoi ? demande Valérie.

-T'es sûre que tu veux savoir? »

Ça a l'air de vraiment la gêner, j'aurais peut-être pas dû. Elle traduit à contre cœur et son visage se décompose au fur et à mesure. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est trop drôle ! Quand elle a fini, je lui fais un petit clin d'œil compatissant pour lui confirmer qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée. Bunny me fixe d'un air blasé :

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu faisais tout ces trucs obscènes tout à l'heure.

-Quels trucs obscènes ? » interroge Valérie.

Ouhlà ! Pas trop envie de leur expliquer ça, moi. Je me contente d'un baiser à distance bien ridicule et me retourne.

-Des fois, je trouve que t'en fais un peu trop, me dit Bunny à côté.

-Nan, tu crois ? »

(*)

Lorsque nous arrivons à la piscine, les deux profs qui encadrent nos deux classes nous envoie nous changer tout de suite. Avec Bunny, on fait la course à celui qui va le plus vite, et il se trouve que je suis premier. Sab nous rejoint juste après, puis Tatiana arrive du vestiaire des filles, embarquant avec elle Féline et Valérie. Les profs nous donnent les instructions et nous nous mettons dans la file. Je jette un œil à Féline, au bord de l'eau. Depuis le début, elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, alors que les autres, si. C'est frustrant ! On dirait qu'elle est concentrée sur autre chose, le bassin. Elle aurait peur de l'eau ? Elle la fixe comme si elle était anxieuse. Il faut que je la rassure, il n'y a aucune raison d'être effrayé !

-Alors, petit chat, on a peur de l'eau ? »

Merde, ma langue a fourché. Je suis vraiment un boulet des fois. Puis je la vois frissonner et rougir. Je rêve ou c'est ma voix qui l'a fait réagir comme ça ? Eh ben... marrant !

-J'ai tout sauf PEUR de l'eau, Jack. » corrige-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ah bon ? Autant pour moi alors.

-Je vais à la piscine au moins une fois par mois,je vois pas trop comment ça pourrait m'effrayer.

-Voilà un petit chat bien courageux, je plaisante en souriant.

-Et arrête de m'appeler petit chat ! »

Enfin elle se décide à réagir à ce surnom ! Je souris et me retourne pour parler avec Bunny. Il n'arrête pas de me fixer avec un air amusé très suspect. Je finis par froncer les sourcils et demander :

-Pourquoi t'as l'air de te marrer comme une baleine ?

-Elle t'intéresse pas mal, Féline, hein ?

-Hein ? Bah oui, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? je fais sans comprendre.

-À mon avis, tu es passé au niveau supérieur. »

Je jette un œil en arrière. Ah bon ? Je me retourne vers lui. Il a l'air de comprendre que je ne vois pas d'où vienne ses arguments.

-Observe-la un peu plus la prochaine fois, tu comprendras tout seul. » dit-il en rigolant.

Je déteste quand il a l'avantage comme ça ! Quand lui a compris un truc et moi non ! En plus ça me concerne ! Là, je suis tellement perdu que je décide d'exécuter son conseil. C'est bientôt mon tour au plongeoir, au fait ! Je l'observe en cachette. Je vois d'abord sa tresse de cheveux noirs, totalement l'inverse des miens. Ses yeux sont rieurs alors qu'elle fait une bataille de regard avec Valérie, et elle a un grand sourire. J'aime bien ses sourires, ils sont francs, sincères, spontanés... pas comme certains des miens. J'aime bien la forme ovale de son visage, son petit nez, ses fossettes, ses lèvres fines. J'ai toujours bien aimé son visage. Je descends jusqu'à son cou, ses épaules. Mon regard longe les courbes de son corps, cachées par le maillot de bain. Woaah... j'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était aussi bien foutue ! En fait, je n'y avais tout simplement pas prêté attention. Je tais les émotions qui menacent de m'envahir. Calme-toi Jack, c'est ton tour !

Je monte sur le plongeoir et me prépare, toujours en la fixant. Juste à ce moment, elle se tourne vers moi. Bon sang ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle devine à quoi je pense ! En même temps, j'ai envie qu'elle ne regarde que moi, là, maintenant. Comme une prière silencieuse que je lui adresse avec les yeux. Elle hoche doucement la tête, comme si elle avait deviné ce que j'avais dans la tête. Je l'avais dis que ses yeux vous observent au plus profond de vous-même ! Je plonge dès que la prof me donne le signal. Faut que je me calme ! Heureusement que l'eau est fraîche, je sature un peu. Bon, je suis quand même en plein exercice, il faut que je me bouge. Je fonce pour faire un bon temps.

Question de fierté. Surtout en sachant qu'elle m'observe (comment pourrait-il en être autrement, après un regard pareil?). De l'autre côté de la longueur, je me propulse avec les pieds pour avoir un peu plus d'élan. Je rejoins l'autre bout rapidement. Quand je sors de l'eau, j'ai le premier réflexe d'ébouriffer mes cheveux. Quand je passe devant Féline, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

-J'étais bien ?

-Très. » murmure-t-elle.

Elle a l'air dans le _vague_. Et c'est le cas de le dire ! Je ris tout seul à ma blague stupide en m'éloignant. Ouhlà ! Faut qu'on m'explique pourquoi je me sens aussi nerveux, au point de rigoler tout seul. La file avance et c'est enfin son tour. Elle a l'air de trépigner d'impatience et monte sur le plongeoir. Elle ne me jette pas un regard ! Honteux. Je lui ferais comprendre plus tard qu'on ignore pas ainsi le grand Jack Frost.

Elle plonge, et là, j'oublie ce que je viens de penser. Elle brasse l'eau avec force, perdue dans son monde. On dirait qu'elle apprivoise la fluidité de l'eau, qui glisse sur elle comme par magie. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être à la piscine, mais plutôt devant une mer inexplorée, avec devant moi une créature exotique et séduisante. Wouaaah ! Ça me fait tout drôle, une étrange sensation dans le ventre. Elle sort de l'eau, et je suis happé par l'eau qui dégouline sur sa peau. Quand elle passe devant moi, je l'arrête :

-Une vraie sirène. » je chuchote.

Je suis con, vraiment. J'étais pas du tout obligé de lui dire ça ! Surtout qu'elle a l'air très surprise.

-Merci. » répond-elle quand même.

Je la laisse repartir en me donnant une claque mentale. La prochaine fois, faut que je pense à pas trop jouer à l'andouille. C'est tentant, mais elle va finir par croire que je ne fais que ça. Le travail s'enchaîne, et la fin de la séance finit par arriver. On a réussi à être réunis tous ensemble, et finalement je suis quand même en train de faire des blagues. Ça a l'air de la faire rire, au moins. Sauf que le prof nous remarque et nous désigne.

-Féline et Jack, vous êtes responsables du rangement aujourd'hui. Vous êtes chargés de décrocher les bornes et les ranger dans le bac.»

Flûte ! On s'entre regarde tandis que les profs et les élèves nous abandonnent lâchement.

-Bon, fait-elle. Je vais dans l'eau et je te les passe ? »

Je serais très tenté de la laisser faire parce que j'ai encore envie de la voir nager, mais...nan.

-Rêve pas, petit chat, moi aussi je veux profiter encore un peu de la piscine. On alterne. »

Elle soupire et va dans l'eau pour me ramener le tube. Je me grouille de l'enrouler et plonge à mon tour. Aaah, trop bien. Je lui tends le tube que je viens de récupérer, quand une idée me traverse l'esprit. Mais je l'ai mon idée de vengeance ! Je vais lui apprendre à ne pas me regarder !... Cette phrase sonne drôlement puérile.

Pendant qu'elle a le dos tourné, je sors de l'eau, m'approche et la serre dans mes bras. Électrique !

-Waaah ! C'est froid idiot ! Je suis presque à moitié sèche ! »

J'éclate de rire, sans relever le non-sens de sa phrase. Elle retourne dans l'eau en boudant. On finit notre boulot et nous nous séparons dans nos vestiaires respectifs. Je me grouille de me laver et me sécher. Pourvu qu'on ne zappe pas la récré ! Je prie de toutes mes forces. J'arrive avant elle dans le bus et rejoint Bunny au fond. Elle arrive peu après, et je lui souris d'un air goguenard. C'est vraiment génial de la faire marcher ! Je crois que Bunny a raison, elle m'intéresse un peu plus que ça. Mais jusqu'où ?

(*)

Lorsque nous arrivons, la récré n'est pas terminée. Alleluiah ! Je passe voir plein de potes des autres classes avec empressement. J'avais soudainement envie de voir du monde. Puis il faut malheureusement ce diriger vers la DNL. Heureusement que Féline m'a passé les devoirs juste avant le cours ! Le prof fait l'appel, mais comme je n'en ai strictement rien à cirer, je suis en conversation passionnante avec Bunny.

-Monsieur Frost, au lieu de bavarder avec monsieur Bunnymund, vous vous mettrez au 2e rang, là, tout seul. »

Oh, misère. Je sens soudain que l'heure va être très, _très_ longue. J'obtempère de mauvaise grâce.

-Bien. Étant donné que nous sommes en avance sur le deuxième trimestre, nous allons arrêter les cours à proprement parlé jusqu'au troisième. »

Aussitôt, une lueur d'espoir anime mes yeux. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne nous fasse plus cours ? C'est trop beau pour être vrai, mais on peut toujours rêver, pas vrai ?

-J'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de vous faire travailler sur un petit exposé entièrement en allemand, comme nous ferons pour le troisième trimestre, mais sur le thème de ce que nous avons travaillé pendant l'année. Jeudi prochain étant férié, vous aurez tout votre temps. Mettez-vous par groupe de deux. »

...Vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. Je me tourne vers Tatiana est l'interroge des yeux. Elle soupire puis hoche la tête en souriant. Il est évident qu'elle m'aide beaucoup, mais je sais quand même quand il faut que je fasse mon travail. Bah oui, qu'est ce que vous croyez ?! Sinon, elle aurait arrêté depuis longtemps de m'aider.

-Non, monsieur Frost, décrète le prof en douchant mes espoirs. Vous n'irez pas avec mademoiselle Fairy. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous reposiez beaucoup sur elle, ces derniers temps. »

Noooon ! C'est la fin du monde ! Déjà que le prof m'interdit de parler et m'envoie au 2e rang, mais en plus je peux pas faire l'exposé avec Tatiana !

-Tenez, mettez-vous donc avec lui, mademoiselle Joueur. »

Mademoiselle Joueur ? Ah, Féline ! J'oublie toujours son nom de famille. Tiens, au fait... son nom fait comme le mien, mais à l'envers. FJ, Féline Joueur. JF, Jack Frost. Marrant, non ? Elle prend ses affaires et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je l'accueille en souriant. Le prof dit encore quelques trucs et on commence le cours. La plupart de la classe semble le trouver très long, Féline aussi. Valérie finit par lui filer sa montre tant elle lui demande l'heure ! Bah quoi, elle est pas contente d'être à côté de moi ? Étonnement, j'ai été plutôt calme. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai passé l'heure à l'observer. Elle avait l'air plutôt fatiguée, et s'est même endormie ! J'ai pas osé la réveiller, elle avait l'air tellement paisible... Adorable ! J'ai du mal à me retenir de lui caresser les cheveux, c'est vraiment trop mignon ! Mais si je fais ça, je risque de la réveiller ou d'alerter le prof. À la sonnerie, elle ouvre doucement les yeux, l'air dans le pâté. Je crois que j'ai un drôle de sourire sur le visage. Elle croise mon regard et rougit. Il semblerait bien que je lui fasse un certain effet.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de la deuxième partie de ''un chat et deux flocons'' ! (trop long ce titre...-_-)

Désolé de poster si tard (certains d'entre vous liront certainement ces lignes le lendemain), mais il faisait si chaud dans la journée que je n'avais tout simplement pas la foi ni la force d'écrire. La chaleur m'a complètement abrutie, et ce n'est que le soir que je me sentais un peu mieux, après une sortie à la mer et une bonne glace (rocher, mon parfum préféré, mais on s'en fiche). Je n'ai trouvé l'énergie d'écrire que très tard, mais voici quand même ce chapitre tant attendu. Le prochain sera le dernier de cette histoire, malheureusement. Hé oui, l'aventure est presque finie aux côtés de Jack et Féline ! Je vous conseille d'en profiter à fond !

Je m'occupe de cette disclaimer : les personnages de Rise of the guardians ne m'appartienne pas, et voilà.

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Je préviens mes amis de partir devant pendant que je rejoins Féline pour décider du temps où nous allons travailler. Quand j'arrive, Valérie lui dit qu'elle va lui donner ce qu'elle a manqué et elles se font un gros câlin. Je peux en avoir un, moi aussi ? Oui, je sais, je pense à des trucs débiles des fois.

Elle se tourne vers moi et je me retrouve une fois de plus devant ses yeux transperçants.

-Bon alors, comment on fait ?

-Chez toi ou chez moi ? je demande.

-C'est loin chez toi ?

-À peu près 45 minutes de bus, je réponds.

-Tant que ça ? Je crois que ce sera chez moi. »

Oui, bon, ça va, hein ! Je sais bien que mon trajet est anormalement long, mais c'est le premier que j'ai trouvé et j'ai la flemme d'en chercher un autre !

-On fait ça quand ? je demande.

-Pourquoi pas mardi soir ? Je n'ai pas d'activité. »

Il me semble que je finis tard, ce jour-là.

-Ah non, moi j'ai russe, je dis en regardant mon emploi du temps.

-Russe ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il est bien, votre prof ? »

Comment lui expliquer Nord en quelques mots ? Ce prof est le plus génial que j'ai jamais eu.

-Excellent ! Il rit toujours à mes blagues et il nous fait des petits cadeaux le jour de notre anniversaire ! »

Ça, ce sont les meilleurs points. Mais en plus de ça, il fait des cours vivants, il est vraiment à l'écoute de ses élèves, et puis je trouve qu'il a une bonne tête. Il ressemble un peu à l'idée que je me fais du père Noël, mais en plus russe. Bah quoi, c'est important d'avoir une bonne tête, pour un prof ! Je me rappelle aussitôt d'un truc :

-Mais tu le connais, c'est le prof de théâtre d'impro.

-Ah bon, il est prof de russe !? »

Je la regarde avec surprise. Elle n'est même pas au courant ? Ne me dites pas que cette fille n'a strictement rien à faire de la matière de son prof d'impro !

-Tu ne savais même pas quelle matière il enseignait ?

-Ben...Faut croire que non.

-Je rêve ! »

Cette fille est hilarante ! Je paris qu'elle s'en fiche juste parce qu'il n'y a que le théâtre qui l'intéresse.

-T'es vraiment pas banale !

-Oui, bon, ça va ! Dis-moi plutôt quand tu es libre pour l'exposé. »

Oh, c'est vrai, l'exposé. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là.

-Pourquoi pas mercredi ? Comme le lendemain c'est férié, c'est plutôt pas mal, non ?

-D'accord.

-On mangera chez toi ? »

Je suis toujours tellement affamé le mercredi midi que je n'aurais jamais la force d'attendre la cantine !

-Si tu veux. Je mange toute seule, en général. Mais moi je finis à 13 heure ce jour-là. »

Quoiiii ? C'est une blague ?! Misèèère... bon, courage Jack ! Ton estomac survivra à cette bataille, il le faut ! Dussé-je revenir d'entre les morts ! Je prends presque ça pour un défi personnel maintenant... Bon, réponds, andouille, elle attend ta réponse !

-Pas grave, je t'attendrai. Donc mercredi après les cours, ça marche. »

Ça m'en coûte de le dire. Nous arrivons à l'arrêt de bus et je leur demande :

-Vous prenez quel bus, vous ?

-Le 1.

-Moi, le 7. »

J'attends un petit instant, mais ça ne semble pas du tout les intéresser de savoir pour moi.

-Quoi ? demande Féline en voyant mon regard insistant.

-Tu ne me demandes pas lequel je prends ?

-Je sais déjà que tu prends le 4, je te vois tous les jours, banane. »

-C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Mais est ce que c'est possible d'être con à ce point, Jack ? Déjà que le coup de l'armoire était pas brillant, mais alors là... je touche le fond. Je ris quand même, parce que ma bêtise m'afflige moi-même. Valérie me regarde d'un air blasé, et c'est toujours le cas quand elle prend son bus. Je me retrouve seul avec Féline. Ça me fait un drôle d'effet, je me sens nerveux. Quand mon bus passe enfin, je m'empresse de monter dedans. Puis je me dis qu'il faut quand même que je reste gentleman et me retourne.

-Bah alors, tu me dis pas au revoir ? »

Je sais, on peut faire plus gentleman que ça.

-Euh, au revoir... »

J'ai l'air de l'avoir surprise. Je ricane, bêtement content qu'elle me réponde. Je m'approche et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-À demain, petit chat ! »

C'est bête comme je suis content de la taquiner en l'appelant petit chat.

(*)

En rentrant chez moi, je me fais agresser par une adorable petite fille qui me saute au cou.

-Jack ! s'écrie Emma. Aujourd'hui, on a fabriqué l'aquarium en classe. On va chercher les poissons la semaine prochaine !

-Oui, oui, je sais, je lui confirme en la serrant contre moi. Tu me l'as déjà dit ce matin. Dis-moi, quel genre de poissons vous allez prendre ?

-Des touts petits ! Et de toutes les couleurs ! Le maître a dit qu'on pourrait choisir chacun un poisson ! Et il y aura aussi des anémones fraises et des anémones tomates ! Mais tu sais, ça ne se mange pas. »

Qu'est ce qu'elle est adorable ! Je sors mon téléphone et la prend en photo pendant qu'elle raconte. Elle ne s'en offusque pas du tout et me fais même en grand sourire. Tout en continuant à parler, elle vient voir le résultat.

-Au départ, j'ai cru que c'était de la nourriture pour les poissons, mais il a dit que non. Oh, elle est jolie, cette photo ! Et donc ce sont aussi des bestioles, mais on ne dirait pas du tout parce que ça ne bouge pas.

-Emma ! dit ma mère. Ton grand frère doit faire ses devoirs ! »

Je soupire de concert avec elle, ce qui nous fait rire. Je lui frotte gentiment le crâne et vais dans ma chambre. Heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas trop aujourd'hui ! Une fois cette corvée terminée, je vais sur mon ordinateur portable. En même temps que je mets de la musique, je branche mon portable et trie les photos que j'ai prises aujourd'hui.

-Elle, c'est Féline, c'est ça ? fait la petite voix d'Emma qui m'a rejointe dans ma chambre.

-Mhm, je confirme, plongé dans mon travail.

-Il y en a beaucoup d'elle, non ? C'est ta petite copine ?

-Quoi ?! Non, non, pas du tout ! » je m'écrie en sursautant.

Mais d'où elle sort ça ?!

-Pourtant, il y en a plus que pour les autres gens de ta classe. Et elle a toujours une expression différente. Et il n'y a pas de photo rigolote comme quand Bunny avait glissé sur le parquet trempé. »

Je fronce un sourcil, intrigué, et vérifie. Oui, c'est vrai, elle a raison. Ça alors ! Je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte. On dirait bien que c'est devenu une vraie amie ! Je souris largement.

-Tu as l'œil, toi ! Mais non, ce n'est pas ma petite copine. Juste une amie.

-Alors tu vas lui faire un album d'anniversaire aussi ? »

L'idée m'effleure l'esprit. Pourquoi pas ? Le problème est que je ne connais pas la date de son anniversaire. Bah, qu'importe, je l'apprendrais bien tôt ou tard. Je hoche distraitement la tête et Emma retourne dans sa chambre.

(*)

Le lendemain, j'arrive au lycée un peu avant la sonnerie et salue tout le monde avec bonne humeur. En croisant le regard de Féline qui attend devant la salle de classe, j'ai de nouveau envie de faire l'idiot. Je me rapproche de son visage et ordonne :

-Embrasse-moi.

-Que...quoi ? »

Excellent, la tête choquée !

-Je plaisaaante ! Bonjour, Féline. »

Je sais, j'aime bien faire le con dès le matin.

Pour la dernière heure de a matinée, j'ai russe. J'aime beaucoup cette matière, déjà parce que le prof est marrant, et aussi parce que c'est la seule matière dans laquelle j'ai des facilités. Le russe m'est familier, étrangement, et j'ai un très bon accent, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de Bunny, qui regrette à chaque cours d'avoir pris cette option juste parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi prendre et a décidé de me suivre. Il me ressort son éternelle complainte alors que nous rentrons en classe :

-Mais pourquoiiii est ce que j'ai pris cette matière ? Je suis trop nul ! Et le pire, c'est que je voulais même pas le faire ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est quand même dingue quand on y pense. Attention, j'ai rien contre Nord, mais franchement, comment tu fais pour baragouiner un truc pareil ?

-Je sais, Bunny, tu me dis ça à chaque fois ! dis-je alors que nous nous asseyons au troisième rang. Tu deviens pénible, à la fin !

-Au moins tu vois ce que ça nous fait dès qu'il y a un cours qui te plaît pas, rétorque-t-il en grommelant.

-Arrête, c'est pas si terrible. Et puis t'avais qu'à pas abandonner comme ça, t'aurais pu au moins essayer. »

Voyant qu'il ne réponds pas, je me tourne vers lui. Bunny affiche une mine choquée impayable et a reculé comme si j'avais la peste.

-Un Jack Frost raisonnable, mon dieu ! Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible ! Esprit sors de ce corps !

-Hin. Hin. Hin. je ris jaune. Quand t'auras fini ta blague à deux balles, tu pourras peut-être te rasseoir correctement et arrêter tes mimiques stupides ? C'est pas que j'ai honte pour toi, mais un peu quand même. »

Il soupire, déçu que je n'ai pas eu l'air plus vexé que ça, et se rassoie correctement. Nord nous salue :

-привет!»

Toute la classe répond bonjour de la même manière et Nord sourit largement.

-Monsieur, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! » dit un élève qui essaie tous les jours de voir si Nord lui offrira des bonbons.

C'était inévitable qu'il y aurait de petits imbéciles de ce genre pour tenter, mais heureusement Nord est prévoyant.

-Humpty*, j'ai noté ton anniversaire et il est déjà passé. Mais si tu voulais un cadeau, tu vas être servi ! fait-il avec une mine réjouie. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un cours de civilisation et nous allons voir les cadeaux et les fêtes. »

Nord ne fait pas que de la grammaire. Comme tous les autres profs, il doit aussi faire une partie civilisation sur le pays dont il enseigne la langue. Il reste en général dans le programme, mais parfois il fait une petite entorse pour nous parler de ce genre de chose, ce que j'adore. La dernière fois, il nous avait concocté un quizz très drôle. Entièrement en russe, ce qui fait qu'on avait bien galéré, mais le premier à finir avait droit à une petite sculpture. Je vous l'avait dit, ce gars adore faire des cadeaux ! Il les fabrique lui-même, d'ailleurs. J'en ai eu une, et c'était un renne en bois que j'imagine volontiers faire partie du traîneau du père noël.

Cette fois-ci, on dirait qu'il a l'intention de nous passer des petits films à thème. Je sais que j'ai vu juste quand il éteint la lumière. Aussitôt, Bunny sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Chouette ! s'exclame-t-il en sortant une feuille de papier et des crayons de couleurs.

-Bunny ! je proteste en fronçant les sourcils. T'as pas le droit de dessiner pendant la vidéo !

-Mec, on a déjà parler de ça, ricane Bunny. Je serai attentif en russe quand tu auras plus de 11 en sport. »

Je grommelle, déçu qu'il n'ai pas oublié. Au début de l'année, on s'était donné ce défi en espérant nous motiver, mais en fait on s'est enfoncés un peu plus dans la certitude qu'on y arrivera jamais. Je suis nul en sport, mais d'une puissance ! À part à la piscine, là je suis plutôt bon. Mais franchement, à quoi ça nous sert d'être champion de la classe d'athlétisme, de badminton ou de ping-pong ? Je me concentre sur la vidéo, où nous devons deviner la fête correspondante.

Une fois que la sonnerie retentit à la fin de l'heure, nous rangeons nos affaires. Je m'apprête à suivre Bunny quand Nord m'arrête.

-Attends un peu, Jack. »

Je me crispe aussitôt. Même si Nord est très sympa, une convocation à la fin de l'heure n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Je me retourne quand même et me met face à son bureau.

-Jack, je pense que tu as toi aussi remarqué que Bunny ne fait pas d'effort pour apprendre. »

Je suis partagé entre le soupir, parce que cet andouille est vraiment irrécupérable, et le sourire, parce que c'est fou comme Nord se préoccupe de chacun de ses élèves.

-Oui, je sais. je réponds.

-En connais-tu la raison ? »

Là, j'hésite un peu à répondre. Il va sûrement trouver ce défi débile. Mais bon, je préfère être honnête.

-Ben, en début d'année, on a décidé qu'il s'appliquerait en russe si je m'améliorai en sport... »

Aussitôt, je le vois éclater de rire. Un rire du genre ''Ho ! Ho! Ho !'', comme le père noël, avec une voix très grave et enjouée.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Tu es toujours partant pour rigoler ou relever des défis, c'est impressionnant ! »

Je souris, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'as pas tout à fait tort.

-Vous êtes dans le cycle de natation, en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je confirme en opinant.

-Eh, bien, je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances que tu dépasses les 11 de moyenne en sport, cette fois-ci...

-C'est vrai ? je fais, abasourdi. Comment vous le savez ?

-Je le sens ! Dans ma bedaine ! »

Je ricane. C'est sûrement la prof de sport qui lui as dit. Dès qu'il doit justifier une soi-disant intuition, il se défile en parlant de sa bedaine. Bunny se moque souvent en disant que son déjeuner est juste mal passé.

-Je pense que tu devrais te donner à fond, et pas seulement pour que Bunny travaille, mais aussi pour te prouver à toi-même que tu en es capable, Jack, reprend-il. Je suis certain que tu peux y arriver. Et de toute façon, j'aurais une discussion avec ton ami.

-Vous comptez le faire changer d'avis ? je grimace. Nan parce je veux pas paraître sarcastique, mais j'y crois pas une seule seconde.

-Fais-moi confiance. » assure-t-il avec un large sourire décidé.

Quand c'est présenté comme ça... Je souris gentiment et hoche la tête, puis tourne les talons.

-Jack, encore une chose, m'arrête-t-il : il y a un match d'improvisation vendredi prochain, est ce que ça te dirais de venir ?

-Pourquoi moi ? je demande en me pointant du doigt.

-Tu m'as l'air de souvent jouer la comédie, mon garçon, je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserais. »

Je réfléchis un instant, en repensant à la conversation que j'ai eu avec les autres hier. Pourquoi pas ? Je vais au moins aller voir, et puis je demanderais à Féline si ça me tente. Je hoche la tête pour signifier mon accord, m'attirant un large sourire de sa part, puis il me congédie et je file.

(*)

Je rejoins les autres qui m'attendent dans le hall.

-T'en as mis du temps ! remarque Tatiana. Tu faisais quoi ?

-Nord voulait me parler du théâtre. Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi ? »

...Me regardez pas comme ça. C'est vrai, non ? C'est qu'un demi-mensonge ! Je vais épargner ce pauvre Bunny d'un nouveau coup de stress inutile ! Soyez sympa, laissez ma conscience tranquille.

Les autres éclatent de rire et nous allons manger. Après le repas, nous nous baladons un peu partout, en parlant de tout et de rien.

-Tu veux que je te prête le CD du chat potté ? je propose à Sab, qui semble le dernier à ne pas avoir vu ce film que nous adorons tous. Si tu veux, t'as qu'à venir chez moi après les cours, et on se fait ça ! »

Il secoue la tête, écrivant sur son cahier une série des chiffres que je ne connais que trop bien et me rappelle à quel point j'ai vraiment pas de bol : le temps de trajet pour rentrer chez moi. Je pousse un profond soupir et me vautre à moitié par terre, me rattrapant de justesse à un banc.

-Arrête de déprimer ! me dit Tatiana. C'est l'occasion pour aller voir si on peut te trouver un meilleur trajet. »

Les autres hochent la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers le panneau avec la carte de la ville. Je mets plusieurs minutes à trouver ma rue, puis nous sondons les transports à peine une poignée de seconde quand nous sommes rejoints pas Féline et Valérie, qui passaient par là.

-Il se passe quoi ?

-Ah, Féline, fait Tatiana. On cherche un meilleur itinéraire pour Jack.

-1h de trajet à chaque fois, c'est pas humain, je grommelle.

-T'habite où ? » demande Valérie.

Je désigne ma rue du doigt en soupirant. Aussitôt, les sourcils de Féline se froncent.

-Et tu prends le 4 ? s'écrie-t-elle. Évidemment que ça prend du temps ! C'est parce que le 4, c'est sa destination, alors que le 1 passe directement par là. Il va juste un peu plus loin, mais c'est pratiquement en ligne droite, montre-t-elle en suivant la ligne du doigt. Ça doit juste te faire 5 minutes à pied. »

J'écoute son explication en suivant des yeux le trajet, médusé. Mais oui ! Ma parole, c'était simple à ce point ?!

-Ouais, pas faux, remarque Bunny.

-Mais t'as trop raison ! je m'exclame. Merci Féline, tu me sauve la vie ! Et accessoirement les pieds.

-Tu n'as pas réfléchi à ton itinéraire avant ? » ricane Valérie.

Je soupire profondément avec un air un peu prétentieux.

-Pas le temps, la flemme... que de facteurs philosophiques pour entraver ma quête vers la connaissance ! »

Cette remarque les fait rire et moi, je me fais rire tout seul. Ça devient grave, à ce stade. Elles s'éloignent et je retiens scrupuleusement le trajet, le sourire à lèvres, un peu quand on savoure un bonbon avec un nouveau goût qu'on vient juste de découvrir.

(*)

À l'arrêt de bus, j'éprouve une sorte de félicité stupide à attendre le même bus que Féline. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on prenait désormais le même ! Elle discute davantage avec une de ses amies, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Comme ça, je peux l'observer autant que je veux, comme je ne l'ai pas trop vu aujourd'hui. J'ai pris cette drôle d'habitude, ces derniers temps, de passer mon temps à l'observer. Une fois qu'on est seuls l'un en face de l'autre, je la dévore des yeux. Elle est vraiment jolie, je me demande si je suis le seul à l'avoir remarquer. D'un côté je l'espère, comme ça je pourrais l'avoir pour moi tout seul, et de l'autre je...

WHAAAAT ?! Mais est ce que je m'entends penser ?! Je me cache le visage dans la main, mort de honte. J'avoue que là, j'assume pas trop mon cerveau. Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle a un léger sourire aux lèvres et le regard perdu dans le vague, c'est mignon. Dans un chaos du bus, nos genoux s'effleurent, et j'admets y être pour quelque chose. J'ai envie de contact avec elle. C'est con, je sais.

Quand elle doit partir, j'attrape sa main pour la retenir.

-Passe un bon week-end ! je lui souhaite en souriant.

-Oui, toi aussi. » répond-elle en souriant à son tour.

Deux jours sans se voir, c'est vachement long. Pendant le trajet, je trie les photos de la journée. Encore une fois, il y en a beaucoup de Féline.

Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, j'aperçois mes patins à glace dans l'entrée. C'est bizarre, je n'ai souvenir de les avoir sortis.

-Mamaaan ! Pourquoi mes patins sont dehors ?

-C'est moi qui les ai pris ! répond Emma en venant me dire bonjour. J'ai une sortie avec les copines mercredi prochain ! »

Je souris devant son enthousiasme, mais il y a quand même quelques petites choses qu'elle doit savoir.

-Alors de un, Emma, ces patins sont trop grands pour toi, je dis en m'accroupissant à son niveau, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Ils sont à ma taille, et tu as des pieds beaucoup plus petits que moi ! De deux, ta sortie est mercredi et nous sommes vendredi. Ça ne sert à rien de se préparer autant à l'avance ! »

Elle affiche une mine toute tristounette.

-Mais c'est que j'ai vraiment hâte, moi ! »

J'éclate de rire devant tant de mignonnerie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Maman où sont tes patins à toi, et pour t'occuper tu les décoreras ce week-end, d'accord ? »

L'idée semble l'enchanter et elle file rejoindre notre mère pour lui demander. Je vais dans ma chambre, et songe que ce serait une excellent idée d'organiser une soirée patinoire avec toute la classe ce week-end ! Aussitôt charmé par l'idée je me précipite sur mon téléphone. J'ai les numéros de pratiquement tout le monde, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de soucis.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'appels, j'ai réussi à réunir la moitié de la classe ! Je ressors ma liste de noms de la photo de classe. Alors, personne suivante...Féline ! Mon cœur rate un battement, que je décide d'ignorer. Je n'ai pas son numéro ! Il faut absolument qu'elle vienne ! J'appelle Tatiana :

-Hey, Tooth ! T'aurais pas le numéro de Féline ? Faudrait qu'elle vienne elle aussi ! je fais avec un ton enjoué.

-J'ai demandé à Valérie de ta part, mais je n'ai pas celui de Féline.

-Elle n'a pas voulu te le donner ? je m'étonne.

-Elle est persuadée que je vais te le donner après, et elle n'as pas tort. » rit-elle traîtreusement.

Je me renfrogne. Super ! Maman Valérie ne veut pas que je m'approche de son petit bébé ? On va voir ça !

-Sinon, demande à Aurore, elle l'a, me dit Tatiana.

-Merci, Tooth ! Bon, je te laisse, je vais...

-Hey, Jack ! intervient-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'apprécie beaucoup, Féline, pas vrai ? »

Je n'ose pas y répondre en blaguant, devinant son rictus amusé derrière le téléphone. Que dire ? Il y a clairement un sous-entendu, mais je ne vois pas d'où ils sortent toute leur belle assurance.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça en ce moment ? je fais d'un ton mal assuré. D'abord Bunny, puis toi...

-Mais oui... allez, je te laisse. Bon courage ! »

Elle raccroche et me laisse en plan. Je soupire et appelle Aurore pour avoir le numéro de Féline, puis je lui envoie un message. Après l'avoir réécrit une quinzaine de fois. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai, ces derniers temps ? J'ai plus de mal à m'exprimer, je suis pas au clair. Elle me donne sa réponse :

''Comment t'as eu mon numéro?O_o Sinon oui, je peux venir dimanche. Satisfait ? =)''

Ha ! Ha ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que cette réponse lui correspond. Elle répond, mais en même temps elle pose une question, et en plus elle te demande ce que toi tu penses. Comme si le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire dans les yeux des gens lui posait problème et qu'elle posait la question pour compenser.

''Oui ! X) À demain, petit chat! ;-) PS : c'est Aurore qui m'a donné ton numéro.''

Je soupire de soulagement. Je crois que j'aurais mal digérer un refus.

***(*)***

*c'était le seule méchant de Dreamworks qui aurait été le plus crédible en faisant ça ! XD

Pour tout vous avouer, je suis un peu déçue de la scène avec Nord. J'aurais aimé mieux rendre son caractère exubérant, mais comme quand je l'ai écrit je pensais surtout à la scène du film où il parle à Jack de son centre, l'autre côté de sa personnalité était plutôt atténué. Et comme je connais strictement rien au russe, ça rajoutait à la difficulté (mais pourquoi est ce que je me complique la tâche comme ça, pourquoi...).

Par contre, j'ai bien aimé écrire les petites scènes avec Emma, parce que bon sang ce que j'adore les enfants Overland ! *w* Ils sont juste tellement adorables et trop mignons ! Trop trop chou ! Heum... excusez-moi... Je vous revois donc la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre (bientôt la rentrée, purée, je suis pas motivée du tout).

À la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde ! XD

Alors... eh bien, c'est le dernier chapitre. C'est la toute première fic que je finis (mon autre est encore en cours), et ça fait un paquet d'émotions. Waouh ! Je me sens très fière d'être parvenue à finir ce projet. Je me suis tellement, mais tellement amusée ! *w* Et je suis super contente de vous avoir fait rire également.

Bon. Comme apparemment _personne_ n'a deviné qui était l'allemande avec qui Jack était sorti (du moins, personne qui ne se soit manifesté), je vais vous expliquer. Tout d'abord, je suis une immense fan des Big Four, c'est à dire le groupe de Jack Frost, Harold de Dragons, Mérida de Rebelle et Raiponce du film du même nom, pour ceux qui ne savent pas. Ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est un peu normal que vous n'ayez pas deviné, c'était pas évident. Ensuite, parmi ces quatre-là, l'un deux est inspiré du conte très célèbre des frères Grimm, ''Rapunzel''. Raiponce, en français. Donc Raiponce est un personnage d'origine allemande, et c'était cette personne-là qui était mentionné.

C'était un petit clin d'œil au premier ship que j'ai adoré, mais j'ai fait trop discret, désolé. ^^'

Et donc ça y est nous y voilà. Dernier chapitre. La fin de ''Un chat et deux flocons''. J'en dirais un peu plus à la fin pour ne pas vous spoilez.

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Dimanche.

Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes tous devant la patinoire, il ne manque plus que Guy et Féline. Ils finissent par arriver et je la vois discuter avec Tatiana et Valérie. Comme personne ne se décide à bouger, je me juche en équilibre sur le dossier d'un banc et annonce :

-Tout le monde est là ! On y va ! »

Je saute de mon estrade improvisée et on entre dans la patinoire. Je me dépêche de rejoindre la glace, patins aux pieds. Wouhou ! J'adore la sensation de glisser sans effort ! Je me retourne et observe comment se débrouillent les autres. Où est Féline ? Je la vois agrippée au rebord, mal assurée. Je me rapproche et la vois se rétamer par terre ! J'éclate d'un rire peu secourable et elle se retourne.

-Mais comment tu fais ? demande-t-elle. Je comprends pas. »

Elle est mignonne avec son bonnet.

-Allez, lève-toi, je vais t'aider. »

Je l'aide à se relever, puis je la prends par les épaules et la redresse.

-Tiens-toi droite, d'abord. Voilà, comme ça. C'est plus pratique si tes pieds sont légèrement désaxés.

-D'accord. »

Elle exécute scrupuleusement mes conseils en tirant la langue. Adorable. Je lui prends la main..

-Tu déportes ton poids sur une jambe, puis l'autre. Vas-y, essaie. »

Elle s'agrippe à mes doigts de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement en voyant qu'elle y arrive.

-Tu vois? je ris. Je t'avais dit que c'était facile !

-Oui bon, ça va. »

Je la lâche et elle avance. Je la suis à reculons, un petit peu pour l'impressionner, je l'avoue... Comme elle accélère un peu, je me retourne, puis j'entame une de mes figures préférées. Je prends beaucoup d'élan sur la moitié de la piste, puis je m'élance et exécute un salto avant suivi d'une parfaite réception. Je ne suis pas peu fier de celui-là ! Je me retourne et la voit se vautrer à nouveau sur la glace. J'éclate de rire.

On s'amusent comme des fous pendant deux longues heures. Bon, peut-être pas pour tout le monde, parce qu'il y a d'autres débutants, mais c'est quand même très agréable. Quand ils sont tous partis pour diverses raisons et qu'il ne reste plus que Bunny, Tatiana, Féline et moi, on s'en va après s'être posés sur les gradins. Je tiens à rester, mais Bunny est intraitable :

-Viens, on va les laisser discuter entre filles.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! On fait ça pour ton bien.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous manigancez tous ? »

(*)

Mercredi matin.

Depuis deux jours, je suis seul dans le bus, et je ne comprends pas. Féline était pas sensée prendre le même que moi ? Or, je ne l'ai jamais vue le matin. À l'approche de son arrêt, je me redresse, impatient. Est ce qu'elle va enfin prendre le même bus ? En arrivant, un large sourire fend mon visage. Elle est bien là ! Mais je me renfrogne aussitôt en voyant qu'elle tape la discute avec un gars.

C'est qui, celui-là ? Et pourquoi il la fixe comme ça ? C'est clair qu'elle ne le laisse pas indifférent. Ils se saluent quand mon bus arrive et elle monte. Je suis le type des yeux encore un moment pendant qu'il se dirige vers le tram. D'où il se permet d'avoir des vues sur MA Féline ? Je me tourne vers elle et l'accueille en souriant, retirant mes jambes du siège où elles se prélassaient tranquillement.

-Féline ! Enfin je te croise dans le bus ! À croire que tu ne prends jamais le même ! Pourtant, je te réserve une place à chaque fois !

-Il faut dire que lundi tu es arrivé en retard et j'ai chinois le mardi. »

Je rejette un œil dehors et secoue la tête. Purée, j'ai trop envie de lui parler de ce gars ! Qui est-il ? Quels sont leur rapports ? Je soupire profondément.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? interroge-t-elle curieusement.

-Tu...j'hésite. Ce gars, tu le connais ? À l'arrêt de bus.

-Cédric ? Oui, il était dans ma classe l'année dernière. Il était sorti avec Valérie, d'ailleurs.

-Ah bon ? »

J'y crois pas une seule seconde. Il avait trop l'air à fond sur Féline.

-Pourtant, il avait l'air d'avoir de sacrées vues sur toi, je lâche.

-Euh...ah bon ? »

Elle est vraiment candide, des fois.

-Je te jure ! Il te regardait comme s'il allait te dévorer des yeux. »

Ce que j'ai déjà fait pas mal de fois, mais ça, on va éviter de lui dire. Une pensée horrible me vient à l'esprit.

-Et lui, il te plaisait ? je demande en ricanant amèrement pour cacher mon angoisse.

-Hein ? fait-elle avec surprise. Non, pas du tout. »

L'idée ne semble même pas l'avoir effleurée.

-Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que mon petit chat était parti voir ailleurs !

-C'est marrant, mais depuis mardi tu dis ''mon petit chat''. »

Je ne réponds pas et me contente d'un sourire innocent. Je confirme, Féline, tu es bien MON petit chat !

(*)

Lorsque nous arrivons, Féline apprend que Tatiana est malade. Elle a attrapé froid, et du coup je me retrouve avec Féline pour la physique-chimie. Je suis un peu sceptique, parce que la dernière fois j'avais fait explosé un tube, et j'avais eu une trouille bleue ! Mais tout ce passe bien. J'occupe notre heure et demie de libre avec des amis en plus de Bunny et Sab, puis nous allons en allemand. À la fin de l'heure, je me précipite à la suite de Féline.

-Féline , attends !

-Oui ?

-Je viens avec toi.

-En latin ?! » fait-elle avec étonnement.

Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?

-Mais non! Je repère ta salle pour t'attendre après, andouille.

-Je le savais ! Cornichon ! »

Elle a pas mieux comme insulte ? Parce que là ça craint franchement.

(*)

Je vais au CDI, en attendant l'heure d'aller chercher Féline. D'ordinaire je serais parti me planquer quelque part pour une partie de cache-cache, mais bon, je suis plutôt pressé d'en finir avec cet exposé. Mmmh...ou plutôt de la rejoindre au plus vite, soyons honnêtes. Raaah ! Je me frictionne rageusement le crâne, dans une tentative désespérée pour que mon cerveau réussisse à m'expliquer la situation. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai toujours envie d'être avec elle, la faire sourire, rire, la voir me regarder... Parfois même l'embrasser. Ça m'est déjà arriver avec d'autres filles, mais jamais avec cette intensité. C'est clair qu'elle me plaît, qu'elle m'intéresse. Mais pourquoi à ce point ? Minute. Comment on appelle le stade au-dessus, déjà ? Elle m'intéresse, elle me plaît, et ensuite ? Elle me quoi. Non attends. Pas elle, mais je. Je suis...

Non ! Sans déc' ! Je serais AMOUREUX d'elle ? Pas possible. J'en reste bouche bée. Mais, pour être franc, c'est la solution la plus logique. Je suis carrément amoureux d'elle. Et c'est ça que Bunny et Tatiana essaient de me faire comprendre depuis tout ce temps ?! Je soupire. L'évidence en est presque écrasante.

Mais dans son cas à elle ? Je suis presque sûr que je lui plais, mais à quel point ? Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. J'éclaircirai ça dès cet après-midi. Je jette un œil à l'extérieur. Ça mouille sévère ! C'est bête, j'ai seulement mis mon sweat ce matin, parce que j'ai failli être en retard, je vais être salement trempé. J'ai jamais attrapé froid, mais j'aime pas vraiment être mouillé. Je me lève et rassemble mes affaires pour aller attendre Féline. Je patiente quelques minutes et elle sort avec un air déterminé qui fond comme neige au soleil en m'apercevant. Apparemment, elle s'attendait à devoir partir à ma recherche. Reprends-toi, Jack ! Mon sourire menace de s'élargir de façon flagrante.

-On y va ? je fais.

-Euh...oui. »

Elle m'emboîte aussitôt le pas.

-T'as attendu toute l'heure ici ?

-Mais non, boule de poils ! J'étais au CDI, et chuis venu quelques minutes avant la sonnerie.

-...Boule de poils ? »

Je viens de trouver cette appellation à l'instant.

-Bah oui, puisque t'es mon petit chat !

-Je suis pas ton chat. »

Je lui affirme que si avec un regard. Elle accélère pour m'échapper, mais je lui colle aux basques, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher. Elle soupire profondément, agacée, puis s'arrête net en voyant l'averse à l'extérieur.

-La vache ! On va être trempés !

-Bon, bah y a plus qu'à courir. » je constate en rabattant ma capuche.

Elle rabat la sienne et on s'élance sous la pluie. La mienne n'arrête pas de repartir en arrière, les gouttes d'eau me coulant dans le dos, ce qui n'est pas franchement agréable.

-Saleté de foutu de fichu capuche ! » je m'écrie.

Je devrais peut-être renouvelé mon stock d'insultes, ça craint vraiment. Mais on en rigole franchement. On atteint l'arrêt 5 minutes plus tard et nous arrêtons sous l'abribus, qui a des airs d'arche de Noé à mes yeux, subitement.

-Fiouh ! marmonne-t-elle. J'ai jamais autant regretté d'être loin du lycée !

-Moi non plus ! » je ris.

Je la vois frissonner et se frotter les bras. Mince, elle doit avoir froid. Sans réfléchir, je la prends par l'épaule et l'attire contre moi. Elle se blottit contre moi, woaaaah ! C'est électrisant. On reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que le bus arrive. Nous montons dedans et nous asseyons côte à côte. Très doucement, avec hésitation, je lui prends la main et presse ses doigts. Elle fait de même. Chacune de ses réponses à les contacts me mettent le cœur en vrac. Lorsqu'on arrive, je me lève et elle me rejoint l'air de revenir de ses pensées.

À partir de là, j'entre en terrain inconnu. On repart sous la pluie et elle me guide. Nous traversons une place, montons une côte qui me met les cuisses en feu, puis nous tournons une ou deux fois avant d'arriver. Elle ouvre la porte d'une maison au mur blanc et je la referme à la volée. On se retrouve dans ce qui semble être l'entrée. Aussitôt, elle brandit un poing victorieux :

-Déluge du décès fatal qui tue mortellement : Réussi ! » s'écrie-t-elle.

-T'exagère jamais, toi. » je constate en souriant (elle est trop mignonne).

Je retire ma capuche. Et là, je la vois éclater de rire ! Je m'empresse d'ébouriffer mes épis. Je hais la pluie ! Mais elle repart dans un énorme fou rire, car ce n'est pas vraiment le résultat escompté. Je la foudroie du regard en croisant les bras, vexé. Elle semble se reprendre et se tourne à nouveau vers moi... et rigole encore. Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est agaçant, à la fin.

-Quand t'auras fini de te rouler par terre à cause de ma coupe, tu pourras peut-être ouvrir... »

Elle finit par reprendre définitivement contenance (enfin j'espère), quand une belle dame débarque. Elle parle avec animation avec Féline, puis s'adresse à moi :

-Bonjour, jeune homme !

-Bonjour madame, je réponds, un peu intimidé.

-Oh là là, vous êtes trempés ! N'attrapez pas froid surtout. Allez, je vous laisse, travaillez bien ! »

Elle s'éclipse. Wouah ! Quelle énergie !

-Elle a l'air sympa, ta mère ! je constate.

-Et elle l'ai ! » répond-elle fièrement.

Elle enlève son blouson et le met à sécher. Je remarque que mon sweat humide me colle à la peau.

-Enlève-moi ça, tu vas attraper la crève ! » ordonne-t-elle.

Je me demande comment elle réagira quand elle saura que je n'ai rien dessous. Elle me tend une serviette et s'éloigne. Je lui emboîte le pas.

-Euh, reste plutôt là et sèche-toi, je vais me changer, signale-t-elle en rougissant.

-Oh. » je fais en souriant.

Elle file à l'étage. En bon garçon, j'ôte mon sweat et me retrouve torse nu. Je me sèche d'abord le buste et les bras, mon pull toujours en main, puis me frotte les cheveux distraitement. Féline redescend. En me voyant, elle écarquille les yeux et crie :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Panique-t-elle.

-J'avais rien en dessous. » je m'explique en riant.

Impayable, la tête qu'elle fait !

-Tu vas tomber malade !

-Je tombe jamais malade, je crâne, néanmoins touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

-Y a que les imbéciles qui tombent pas malades. Et c'est quoi cette façon de frotter ? Tes cheveux seront jamais secs à ce rythme ! »

Elle s'approche et frictionne vigoureusement mon crâne. Wouargh ! Mais elle va m'aracher les cheveux, là !

-Non mais j'vous jure...un vrai gosse.

-On dirait ma mère, je réussis à lâcher malgré mon crâne secoué.

-Mouais. »

Je finis par lui attraper le poignet pour l'arrêter.

-Je pense que c'est bon, là ! » je réclame.

Elle s'arrête immédiatement et rougis brutalement. Surpris, je relâche ma prise. Oh, je vois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. C'est vrai que nous sommes seuls ici, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et que je suis torse nu. Il y a des quoi paniquer. Je m'apprête à sortir un truc quand elle se dégage brusquement et me balance la serviette au visage.

-Ouais, t'as raison, ça doit être bon ! »

J'éclate de rire, franchement amusé.

-J'aurais pas cru me faire agresser à la serviette un jour !

-Fais gaffe, la prochaine fois je t'envoie la serviette ! Bon, je vais chercher un sweat à te prêter, pas question que tu restes comme ça tout l'après-midi.

-Pourquoi ? Je fais juste pour l'embarrasser.

-Tu me donnes froid. »

Oh, habilement esquivé. Elle file et revient avec un sweat plutôt ressemblant au mien, en vert. Ça tombe bien qu'on ai les même goûts. Je l'enfile et il semble m'aller. En tout cas, je suis à l'aise.

-On a de la chance que tu sois une brindille, pour une fois. »

Je ne la savais pas aussi sarcastique, dis donc ! C'est grave, Valérie déteint sur elle.

-Rectification : j'ai une musculature fine. » je ne peux m'empêcher de corriger.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis on s'occupe du repas : des pâtes au thon. Super, j'adore ça ! On se retrouve à faire la course pour celui qui finira son assiette en premier. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai des heures d'entraînement avec Bunny (même si je ne l'ai toujours pas battu une seule fois).

-C'est de la triche, t'as des joues de hamsters ! Boude-t-elle avec une bouille adorable.

-J'ai gagné quand même !

-Aaaah, ça fait du bien ! Quelle horreur de finir à 13h !

-Penses-tu ! J'ai vraiment été incroyablement patient de t'attendre une heure entière, je fais. Tu devrais me vénérer pour mon calme et mon self-control. »

Elle souris moqueusement et se lève pour débarrasser son assiette.

-Et si sa vénéritude n'avait pas été aussi patient et contrôlé que tu le prétends, qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

Dis donc, je trouve qu'elle prend un peu trop de liberté pour se moquer de moi, aujourd'hui ! Il est temps de calmer un peu cette manie.

-Je t'aurais mangé ! je réponds en faisant semblant de la mordre dans le cou.

-Waaah ! T'es fou ! sursaute-t-elle avec frayeur.

-Ooooh, mon pauvre petit chat a eu peur ! Je compatis narquoisement.

-Pas. De. Gâteau. Pour. Toi. assène-t-elle avec fermeté.

-Il est à quoi, ton gâteau ? je fais en haussant les sourcils.

-Au chocolat. Avec un glaçage.

-Zut ! »

Je fais mine d'être désespéré, puis je lui fais le coup des petits yeux innocents, qui semble étonnamment bien marché avec elle.

-Que... c'est quoi ce regard ?

-Donne-moi du gâteauuu. S'il te plaîîîît ! je supplie.

-Ça le fait pas, mais alors pas du tout, Jack. »

Je dois avoir un large sourire, actuellement. Cette fille est une vraie surprise à chaque fois que je lui parle, c'est vraiment génial. Elle soupire et sort quand même le gâteau du frigo.

-Mais comme je suis une âme d'une incommensurable générosité, tu auras droit à une part. fait-elle d'un air supérieur qui ne me plais pas du tout.

-Tu le gardes, ton gâteau, si tu me le donnes comme ça.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es jamais content! J'ai mis une demie-heure à le faire, alors que sur la recette y a marqué 15 minutes, donc tu prends ta part et tu fais pas ch*** ! »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, un peu surpris qu'elle se soit emportée, et songe à m'excuser pour l'avoir mis en rogne, avant de tilter un truc.

-...C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

-Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? » se rengorge-t-elle aussitôt.

Je hausse un sourcil dédaigneux, sachant d'avance que je vais encore l'agacer.

-Je me demande surtout s'il est empoisonné.

-Que... ?! »

Elle souffle bruyamment. Bah oui, fallait pas me chercher, ma belle ! Elle finit par nous servir. Je goûte. Purée, c'est vachement bon ! Elle me fixe patiemment, et j'admets en grinçant des dents :

-Ok, j'avoue, c'est pas mal. T'es contente ? »

Elle hoche joyeusement la tête et je souris, attendri. On dirait une enfant.

-Bon, on s'y met ? annonce-t-elle après le repas.

-Ouais... » je fais en brandissant un poing démotivé tout en faisant semblant de m'effondrer.

On s'installe devant l'ordi et je branche ma clé.

-T'as fais ton boulot ?

-Yep ! C'est quoi ce manque de confiance en moi ? C'est blessant ! »

J'affiche mon dossier en quelques clics, le plus vite possible, mais ses yeux accrochent quand même ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Je rêve où j'ai vu un dossier intitulé ''petit chat'' ? »

Et mer...credi ! Je le savais. Le dossier de photo que j'ai commencé la semaine dernière et que j'ai oublié de planquer... Bon, autant jouer franchement.

-Nan, nan, t'as bien vu. » je confirme.

Ça a l'air de la perturber, que je l'admette aussi facilement.

-Y a quoi dedans ? Ça me concerne ? »

Et zuuuuuut ! Calme-toi Jack ! C'est pas grave ! T'en as fait pour les autres aussi, t'es pas totalement cramé.

-Ça t'intéresse ? » je demande en arrêtant de taper.

Question stupide.

-Évidemment ! »

Résigné, je retourne en arrière et la laisse observer à loisir. Elle prend la souris et détaille une à une chaque photo, augmentant mon embarras graduellement.

-Tu... c'est toi qui a pris toutes ces photos ?

-Qui d'autre ? Un problème avec ça ? »

Pitié, faites qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un stalker après ça !

-Non, c'est juste que...hésite-t-elle, semblant à court de mots...Enfin...Pourquoi ?

-Pour toi, j'avoue, horriblement gêné. Ton anniversaire quand j'en connaîtrais la date. C'est une façon de... enfin de définir les gens importants pour moi. J'en ai déjà fait un pour Bunny, Tatiana, Sab, Emma -ma petite soeur-... Je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais pris pas mal de toi, alors j'ai voulu faire un album. Ça te plaît ? »

Elle ne répond pas et continu de faire défiler les photos. Je suis de plus en plus cramoisi et mal à l'aise. Elle se tourne vers moi et se rends compte que je rougis.

-Bon, on s'y met, à cet exposé ? je marmonne, désireux de me sortir de cette situation.

-Oui, oui. »

Elle a un sourire béat. Ça lui as fait si plaisir que ça ? Tant mieux. On reprend notre sérieux et nous mettons au boulot.

(*)

Et que c'est looong ! Il nous faut une heure de triturage cérébral et de cafouillage pour seulement la MOITIÉ du travail ! Quand elle rature une ligne entière, j'abandonne et part en arrière.

-On peut pas faire une pause là ?

-Ouais, je crois qu'on en a bien besoin. »

Elle s'étire, et même si je trouve que ça la met drôlement en valeur de faire ça, je la taquine :

-Un vrai petit chat.

-Un jour, tu finiras par arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

-En attendant, je connais une très bonne méthode pour se détendre.

-Laquelle ? »

Comment résister à une telle invitation ? Je commence aussitôt à la chatouiller.

-Aaaah ! Nooon ! Je suis sur-sensible aux chatouilles !

-Tant mieux ! »

Elle se débat comme elle peu et finit par s'écrouler sur le tapis. Je m'installe au-dessus d'elle et poursuit mes chatouilles bien tranquillement. Je ne relève pas la position dans laquelle nous sommes, parce que ça ne dérange aucun de nous deux, on dirait. Je parcoure ses côtes en appuyant sur les points sensible, en expert des chatouilles que je suis. Ce rire qu'elle a ! je donnerai n'importe quoi pour l'entendre encore et encore. Le fait que ce soit de ma faute a quelque chose de plus.

Sauf que brutalement, je me sens saisi par le col et retourné comme un crêpe ! Un peu hébété, je reste bouche bée quand elle s'assoie sur moi à califourchon. J'ai le souffle coupé et elle en profite pour reprendre le sien. Puis je me ressaisis et un sourire joueur fleurit sur mon visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? » je demande.

Là, on est clairement en train de flirter, et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! Elle commence à se pencher sur moi. Attendez, quoi ? Elle va m'embrasser ? Pourquoi pas ? Je souris à nouveau et pour la taquiner, je pose mes mains sur ses cuisses. Je peux presque la sentir frissonner. Nos visages sont tout proches, nos souffles se mêlent. Et là, elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et dit :

-Tu es un sale gosse, Jack. »

Et elle se relève aussitôt pour s'éloigner. Quoi ?! C'est une blague ?! Elle est sérieuse, là?! Elle va vraiment s'arrêter là ? Je voudrais hurler de frustration. Je me relève et la prends par les épaules, la forçant à se retourner pour me regarder, bien décidé à ne pas rester ainsi sur ma faim.

Son visage m'arrête net. Elle a l'air perdue, complètement chamboulée d'avoir tenté un truc pareil. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la choquer plus que ça, et je refoule mes sentiments. Néanmoins, mes yeux doivent exprimer ce que je pense réellement, car elle amorce un mouvement pour hocher la tête, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, avant de s'interrompre. On reste ainsi un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'ordi se manifeste en se mettant en veille.

-On devrait peut-être finir cet exposé, tu ne crois pas ? je propose, résigné.

-Ouais. »

On s'y remet. J'ai une volonté toute particulière à le finir, et surtout me concentrer sur autre chose. Vive la foi ! L'exposé est terminé en 45 minutes. Ouf ! Elle sort de la pièce et revient avec mon sweat. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Je retire celui qu'elle m'a prêté et elle se détourne aussi sec.

-T'es vraiment sans-gêne ! s'écrit-elle.

-Hé ! Hé ! »

Je m'interromps un instant, déçu que l'on ne reparle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'était pas rien, si ? Pour la taquiner, je souffle doucement dans son cou.

-Waah ! Mais t'as pas bientôt fini !?

-Te retourne pas, j'ai pas terminé. »

Elle s'éloigne et retourne dehors. La voir partir me laisse un pincement au cœur et un léger goût amer. Une fois le sweat enfilé et les affaires rangées, je la rejoins.

-Bon, bah je vais y aller, j'annonce, dépité. Il pleut toujours ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Faut que j'en profite avant que ça ne recommence. »

Ce que ces mots sonnent creux ! Je lace mes chaussures, et elle me suit dehors. J'ouvre la porte, le visage sombre et une pierre au fond de l'estomac.

Non ! Ça peut pas finir comme ça ! On va pas se dire au revoir comme ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Cette fille va me rendre fou !

-Ah, j'en ai MARRE ! je crie, abandonnant toute velléité de résistance. Y a pas moyen que ça finisse comme ça ! »

Je laisse tomber mon sac au sol et l'attire contre moi pour la serrer dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, la serre à l'étouffer. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je suis trop atteint.

Entre mes bras, elle ne réagit pas du tout. J'ai dû probablement sacrément la surprendre. Mais tant qu'elle ne bouge pas, je ne la lâcherai pas ! Hors de question !

On dirait qu'elle se décide à réagir. Ses mains, au départ plaquées contre mon torse, passent sur mes côtes en me faisant frissonner et s'agrippent à mon dos. Waaah ! Je sais pas si elle se rend compte de l'effet produit. Mon cœur va exploser ! Je me rends compte que que j'ai complètement arrêté de respirer et reprends mon souffle. Je m'écarte. Ou plutôt, j'essaye, car elle refuse de me lâcher !

-Hey, Féline ! je ris, enivré par une overdose de bonheur. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, tu sais. »

Elle me relâche. Je prends son menton entre deux doigts, comme la dernière fois, et redresse son visage avec douceur. Je lui souris avec tendresse. Mon petit chat m'aime aussi ! Je me penche vers son visage. Et là, je l'embrasse.

Waaah ! Divin! C'est comme si j'avais attendu ça toute ma vie. Ses lèvres sont douces, et à l'intérieur de moi c'est un magma brûlant. Sur ma peau, ce sont des décharges électriques à chaque contact. On s'écarte, les yeux brillants, le sourire béat. Je lui pince le nez.

-Tu comprends ? je demande. Tu es _mon_ petit chat, Féline. »

Elle me fait un large sourire qui me fait complètement fondre et annonce :

-J'ai enfin attrapé tes deux flocons... »

Je vais mourir si elle me sort un truc pareil sans prévenir ! Elle s'agrippe à mon cou et me sert de toutes ses forces, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Je lui lance un regard plein de promesses.

J'aime Féline.

***(*)***

Et voilà, c'est la fin !

Je me suis fais super plaisir pour ce dernier chapitre, surtout quand Jack se rend compte de ses sentiments et l'épisode finale ! XD

C'était absolument génial d'écrire cette fic, et je vais pas m'arrêter là ! Je vais réfléchir à d'autres histoires pour mon petit Jack préféré (j'ai déjà une début d'idée, mais faut que j'y réfléchisse encore). Dans tout les cas, j'ai adoré partagé ces quelques semaines avec vous, c'était fabuleux !

Je vous fais tout plein de groos bisous, une très gros câlin et je vous dis à une prochaine fois ! XD


	7. ANNONCE

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai actuellement une nouvelle qui devrait vous plaire, je pense :

Je travaille à la suite. X) Hé oui ! Au départ, j'étais juste partie pour faire un épisode bonus, mais vu comme je suis partie ça sera une suite.

Je n'ai pas encore fini le brouillon (je dois même pas en être à la moitié), mais je vais continuer à y travailler pendant les vacances. Je remplacerais cette annonce par le premier chapitre quand il sera prêt. Et voilà, c'était l'info du jour ! XD Ah, je suis contente, j'ai plein d'idées ! J'ai hâte de vous revoir, mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai beaucoup de boulot.

À la prochaine !

P.S. : Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller lire mon autre fic. Ça s'appelle ''Une singulière expédition'', ça se passe entre dragon 1 et dragon 2, pour ceux qui connaissent les Big Four, vous pourrez y voir un Jack Frost dragonnier ! X) En attendant que je finisse cette suite.


End file.
